


Purr's Kinktober 2017

by PurrfecktlySinful



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Angst, Asgoriel, Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Chikan, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edgepuff, F/F, F/M, Fellcest - Freeform, Fluff, Fontcest, Frottage, Fucking Machine, Gags, Lapdance, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Molestation, Multi, Muscle Worship, Papby, Pegging, Puppypuff, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Somnophilia, Soriel, Soul Sex, Soul Touching, Swapcest - Freeform, Swapfell, Talecest, Teasing, Threesome, Titfucking, UF Soriel, Underfell, Worship, dubcon, edgeberry, hair worship, handjob, kustard - Freeform, non-con, playing house?, reborntale, sansby - Freeform, sanspapby, sthenolognia, swap alphyne, swapfellcest - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful
Summary: Kinktober is here!Kinks and pairings are gonna be in the chapter titles so other than that there probably won't be much in the way of summaries on most of these. I am gonna try to play with some different ships this year as my challenge.Happy sinning! Here we go!





	1. Day 1 - Sleepy Sex/Somnophilia - Swapfellcest

Sans was startled awake by someone grabbed him around the middle. His eyes flew open, magic flaring as he instinctively tensed in preparation for a struggle against his unknown assailant.

“mmm… m’lord…” a sleepy voice slurred in his ear.

Sans relaxed, swearing at his brother under his breath for scaring the shit out of him. It really wasn’t surprising, he supposed after a few moments. The last time they had slept together in the same bed had been when they had been baby bones.

As a matter of fact, Sans’ first response when his brother had shown up at his bedroom door had been to tell the lazy mutt to go back to his own damned room. But before the words could leave his mouth something in Papyrus’ expression had stopped him. There had been a look of desperate, haunted loss in his brother’s eyes that had made Sans’ soul squeeze with anxiety.

“FINE!” He had snapped, stepping back to allow Papyrus into the room “BUT DON’T GET USED TO IT!”

“thank you, m’lord” Papyrus had murmured as he had come into Sans’ room.

They had both climbed into Sans’ bed and settled in for sleep, Sans curled up on his side and Papyrus laying on his back, his head pillowed on one of his arms, the other arm folded over his chest.

Sans had finally fallen asleep, listening to the unexpectedly soothing sounds of his brother’s deep, even breathing.

Now that he was awake again, Sans discovered that his brother was evidently a restless sleeper. Sometime during the night Papyrus had turned over in his sleep and, wrapping his arms around Sans, had curled his larger, sturdier frame protectively around Sans’ smaller one.

“STUPID… FUCKING… MUTT—” Sans grumbled, trying to pry Papyrus’ arms from around him so he could wriggle away. However, not only was he unsuccessful, but Papyrus remained solidly and stubbornly asleep.

Sans finally gave up with an irritated huff. Of course his brother was a deep sleeper. Well this would be the last fucking time he would be allowed to sleep in his master’s bed, that was for sure.

As he lay there, thoroughly trapped in his brother’s arms and planning all sorts of punishments to retaliate for this indignity in the morning, Sans slowly became aware of exactly how close they were. He could feel the soft rise and fall of Papyrus’ chest and the low, almost imperceptible thrum of his soul. His brother’s familiar warmth and comforting scent surrounded him, making him feel safer and more content than he had been in a long time.

He had almost been lulled back into sleep when he felt Papyrus shift behind him and something warm nudged his tail bone through the thin fabric of their nightclothes.

Something that was most definitely not bone.

There were a few moments of sleepy confusion as Sans questioned whether he had felt anything at all or not. 

Then it happened again… and again… A firm, nudging warmth rubbing rhythmically against his coccyx, making Sans’ magic tingle pleasantly in response.

Realization finally snapped into place and Sans’ eyes shot open and widened with shock.

Was that… his brother’s COCK?

As if to answer, Papyrus gave a low groan in his sleep, burying his face in Sans’ neck and tightening his grip on the smaller skeleton.

Sans nearly squeaked in surprise. he could feel Papyrus’ hot breath tickle against the sensitive bones of his neck, sending a lovely shiver down his spine. His body became warm and his soul began to race.

“FUCK!” he gasped, squirming in a half-hearted attempt to pull free, put Papyrus’ grip was relentless and he showed no sign whatsoever of waking up. “UNHAND ME, YOU DISGUSTING MUTT OR I’LL… AH!—”

This time Sans did squeak as he felt his brother grind into him again, Papyrus’ rigid length sliding along the base of his spine and exciting his magic further. Sans could feel it gathering around his pelvis with an aching need, close to forming, but wavering as Sans instinctively fought to control himself. He was the master here, and he wasn’t about to let his lazy-ass brother set the pace when he wasn’t even fucking AWAKE.

He finally lost the battle when, once again, Papyrus pulled him close, growling possessively against his neck. Oh stars. Sans’ whole body shuddered and his mind went hazy with arousal. His magic, freed briefly of conscious control, quickly formed, filling out the thin shorts he always wore to bed and pressing back with a delicious friction against his brother’s erection. 

Shiiiit he needed that inside him. 

Sans gave his own low growl of annoyed desire. Well if the fucker didn’t have the manners to be awake while he teased his lord then Sans could at least make sure the mutt took responsibility for his actions.

Moving slowly—though with the way Papyrus was sleeping Sans probably could have screamed in his ear and gotten the same result—Sans curled in on himself so he could reach the hem of his pants and slide them down over the curve of his rump till his lower half was bare. Papyrus’s hips never stopped, a slow steady movement that now dragged his hot, fabric-covered cock against Sans’ bare backside, dipping tantalizingly in the valley between his ass cheeks and making him flush a deeper shade of blue.

Almost there.

The next part was more difficult, and if asked, Sans couldn’t have recounted exactly how he did it, but somehow he managed to reach behind him, and, taking advantage of a brief pause in his brother’s movements, clumsily managed to slip the front of Papyrus’ pajama pants down, releasing his swollen member from it’s prison.

Sans stifled a low whine in his pillow as Papyrus’ cock rubbed insistently against his ass. It was hot and thick and left a trail of wetness that Sans knew had to be his brother’s pre. Groping behind him blindly, he managed to grasp it in one hand. This new stimulation caused Papyrus to moan in his sleep , his movements picking up speed as he fucked Sans’s hand, smearing the slick of his fluids over the twitching shaft. 

There was an answering wetness beginning to develop between Sans’ legs, accompanied by an aching heat that yearned to be satisfied. Sans maneuvered his brother so that the next time he thrust his shaft slid between the ecto-flesh of Sans’ thighs, slipping across his folds with a delicious slickness that made him clutch his pillow with a choked cry. 

Oh gods that felt so GOOD. 

He allowed Papyrus to continue humping him for a few minutes, relishing the feeling of his brother’s throbbing member rubbing against his pussy. The heat and pleasure built through his bones till all he could focus on was Papyrus’ body flush against his, his hot panting breath against Sans’ neck and that slick heat sliding between his legs. His own ragged breathing was punctuated by muffled moans and cries that he tried to stifle in his pillow with limited success. 

He needed more so badly, but at the same time he was too far gone with ecstasy to figure out what to do next. 

There was a low, raspy chuckle next to his ear that sent a delightful shudder all over.

“hmmm… what a beautiful thing to wake up to, m’lord.” Papyrus said, his voice a rumbling growl. “i love those noises you’re making…”

Sans’ face burned even as he gasped from a particularly deliberate thrust.

“THIS… IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT… MWAAAH~ YOU… LECHEROUS MUTT…” Sans accused, the venom in his tone not nearly as convincing when his body was shaking with need. 

“and yet you seem to be thoroughly enjoying yourself, m’lord.” Changing his angle, Papyrus slowed his hips till he was only making the barest of motions, the tip of his member lightly teasing Sans’ opening. “unless you want me to stop?”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE. I ORDER YOU TO TAKE PROPER CARE OF YOUR LORD. YOU STARTED THIS, NOW FINISH IT!”

With a possessive snarl, Papyrus pulled Sans closer, pressing their bodies together and canting his hips so that his cock breached and entered Sans, causing him to moan at the wonderful sensation of finally being filled. 

“as you wish, m’lord.”


	2. Day 2 - Dirty Talk - Edgeberry (US!Sans x UF!Papyrus)

Edge gritted his teeth in frustration. It never failed. Any time he invited Blue over to watch a movie with him the little fucker WOULDN’T. QUIT. TALKING!

He shot a glare at the smaller skeleton, who was chattering and gesticulating as the movie played on the TV. It had been HIS idea to watch this drivel in the first place. Apparently it was something called a “romcom” and while Edge was DEFINITELY not invested in such fluff and nonsense (after all, it was OBVIOUS the female lead should leave her old flame for the clearly superior robot lead played by none other than the handsome, charming Napstatton), he would at least like to be able to HEAR the damned thing. Blue, of course, continued on, oblivious to Edge’s not-so-subtle hints to shut up.

Finally with a frustrated growl, Edge turned to Blue.

“I CANNOT WATCH THE MOVIE IF YOU KEEP TALKING OVER IT.” He gritted out, trying to contain his temper and not doing a very good job of it.

Blue, interrupted in mid-sentence and startled, looked at him with with wide, innocent eyes. 

“BUT, EDGE, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T LIKE THIS KIND OF MOVIE?” Blue asked, and when Edge looked away with a light dusting of red across his cheekbones, his curious expression turned into an excited one. “YOU DO LIKE IT, DON’T YOU!?”

“DON’T BE FOOLISH.” Edge huffed, stubbornly crossing his arms. “IF I AM GOING TO JOIN YOU FOR A MOVIE, AS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IT IS ONLY RIGHT IF I PAY ATTENTION.”

“OH, C’MON, EDGE! NO NEED TO BE SHY. IT’S OKAY TO LIKE FLUFFY MOVIES LIKE THIS! I THINK IT’S CUTE!” Blue chirped.

Edge nearly choked. CUTE? The Great and Terrible Papyrus was many things but he sure as hell was NOT cute! He whirled around, leaning in aggressively. Blue instinctively retreated, falling backwards against the arm of the couch as Edge bracketed him on either side with his hands. 

“ARE YOU GOING TO BE QUIET OR DO I HAVE TO MAKE YOU?” He growled threateningly.

A light blush spread across Blue’s face and he blinked at Edge for a few moments in befuddlement. Then it was his turn to cross his arms, smiling and giving Edge a look of challenge.

“OH? HOW ARE YOU GONNA MAKE ME?” He answered with a defiant tone. 

Now that was interesting. He would never admit it, but he liked when Blue was daring and brazen like this. He decided to change tactics.

“WELL I COULD START BY STICKING MY TONGUE DOWN YOUR THROAT.” He said with a smirk.

That got a reaction. Blue squeaked, his face turning a bright teal color. 

“D-DON’T BE SO LEWD.” He said, his eyes shifting away in embarrassment. 

“WHY?” Edge purred, one hand wandering down to brush against Blue’s ribs under his shirt, “WHATS WRONG WITH ME WANTING TO STICK MY TONGUE IN YOUR MOUTH?” 

“MWEHHH…” Blue said. Edge’s smirk grew. Seeing Blue so flustered he was wordless just made him want to do more.

“OR… WOULD YOU PREFER SOMETHING ELSE?” He said darkly, staring intently at Blue, who gazed back at him with those endlessly deep blue eyes. “LIKE, PERHAPS… MY COCK?”

Blue squeaked again and began to squirm. He seemed to be searching for something to say to try to answer back, but Edge was not about to let him regain the upper hand.

“NYEH HEH HEH. DID I GET IT RIGHT? DO YOU WANT TO HAVE MY THICK, HOT COCK IN YOUR MOUTH?” The rush of power and control at having Blue so thoroughly pinned and wordless was exciting his magic, sending heated tingles over his bones. He licked his teeth hungrily. “DO YOU WANT ME TO THOROUGHLY FUCK YOUR MOUTH? I’M SURE IT WOULD FEEL DIVINE, HAVING YOU SUCK ME OFF, LOOKING UP AT ME, FULLY AT MY MERCY. WOULD YOU PLEASURE YOURSELF WHILE YOU DID SO?”

Blue’s mouth opened and shut a few times, unwilling or unable to answer. Edge’s hand finally reached the bottom of the smaller skeleton’s shirt and slipped underneath, ghosting lightly over his bottom-most ribs. He was rewarded with a shiver from Blue, his large eye lights flickering and becoming hazed around the edges. Hmmm… that was nice. He felt a shifting movement and looked down to see that Blue was fidgeting, squeezing his femurs together, a telling glow beginning to develop at his pelvis.

“YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS, AREN’T YOU?” Edge chuckled.

“N-NO…” Blue caught himself, and Edge couldn’t help but be amused. Even in a situation like this Blue didn’t like to be dishonest. “I MEAN… IT’S YOUR FAULT!” He finally accused.

Edge could feel his own pants growing tight as his magic finally coalesced. The movie continued to play in the background, and he found he didn’t give two shits what was going on any more. It had become mere white noise. Leaning in he put his mouth right next to Blue’s ear, earning another delicious shudder from the body beneath him.

“WELL, I GUESS I SHOULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT THEN, SHOULDN’T I?”


	3. Day 3 - Sthenolognia (muscle worship) - Swap Alphyne

Undyne carefully lit the last few candles in the room, flicking her wrist to put out the match. She had put a lot of thought and work into this evening and she really hoped that Alphys would like it. She could tell she still had time by the soft shushing sound of the water still running in the shower. It had been a long hard day for the Captain of the Royal guard. She had shown up dirty, exhausted and sweaty, but laughing uproariously about how Sans had given her a sound thwacking for the first time in ages. 

“The runt really had his game going today!” She had bellowed “Caught me completely off guard a couple of times during our training!”

“A-are you sure you’re okay?” Undyne had asked while fluttering around Alphys, checking her thoroughly for injuries.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine I’m fine.” she had said gruffly, trying to wave Undyne off, flushing from embarrassment at being fussed over. However, when Undyne had given one bulky arm a bold squeeze, she had yelped and flinched. “Geez, Undyne, it’s no big deal, just a few bumps and bruises. You invited me over to watch anime, not to hover over me like some mother hen!”

Undyne’s eyes had glinted behind her spectacles.

“N-now Alphys.” She had said, trying to make her voice firm through her stutter. She had been planning something for a situation like this for a while and now she had her chance. “You obviously need a shower before we d-do anything like that. I m-mean… look at yourself.”

Alphys had looked down at herself in surprise, as though just realizing how covered in grime and sweat she really was, before looking back up at Undyne with an expression of chagrin on her face.

“Yeah, I guess I’m not exactly lookin’ my best.” She had rumbled, rubbing the back of her neck.

“N-nonono!” Undyne had squeaked, waving her hands in front of her frantically, “I-I d-didn’t mean… I mean… Y-you can use the shower here! That is… if you don’t mind?”

Alphys had immediately brightened at the offer.

“Really, Undyne!? You’re the best!” She had said, displaying one of her wide grins and slapping Undyne heartily on the shoulder. Undyne had stumbled and almost fallen over from the blow. Alphys was so strong it was unbelievable, and Undyne had felt her soul flutter as a light blush lit her cheeks.

Now, while Alphys was showering, Undyne was bustling around the room, preparing a surprise for her girlfriend. She surveyed everything with a critical, anxious eye. Was it enough? She had scoured the Undernet for days researching the proper way to set something like this up. She supposed it would have to do. Quickly she changed her clothing and, as a last touch, lit some incense she had made herself in the lab. The soft scent of Echo flowers filled the room. 

The rest was just a waiting game.

It wasn’t long before she heard the shower turn off, followed shortly after by the mechanical whish of the door opening and the sound of Alphys’ confident step.

“Hey Undyne, where the hell did my clothes goo—OH…”

Alphys stopped dead in the doorway and stared. 

Undyne stood at the edge of her bed, blushing furiously and trying not to squirm. She had considered long and hard before choosing what she was wearing and she hoped that she looked okay. She had liked the neglige’ because of the red satin ribbons laced up the sides. There were even two more tied in cute little bows where the shoulder straps connected to the front. The rest of it, made of sheer black material, left very little to the imagination, her small breasts with their pert nipples easily visible beneath. The wispy material parted in the front, showing of her belly and a pair of scant, lacy black panties with another small red ribbon tied at the front. 

It wasn’t like Alphys had never seen her naked before. Heck, all Alphys herself was wearing was a towel wrapped around her waist, her top half completely bare. However, something about the fact that she was wearing something meant to actually be sexy made her feel horribly self conscious and nervous. She didn’t BELONG in something like this… it wasn’t HER… there was no way Alphys would— 

“Holy SHIT, Undyne! You’re gorgeous!” Alphys said in awe. Undyne squeaked in response as she tried to answer. Stars, she had practiced this part too, this was no time to get cold feet! As though she had sensed her discomfort, Alphys glanced around the room before asking. “So, uh, what’s this all about?”

Finally, Undyne found her voice.

“I w-wanted to d-do something for you…” Her voice trailed off shyly.

“Well, I like what I’m seeing so far.” Alphys said, running her eyes appreciatively up and down Undyne’s form before meeting her gaze. “You’re runnin’ the show, babe, what’s next?”

“Ummm… Would you sit here on the b-bed, please?” She gestured to where she wanted Alphys to sit. 

The captain of the royal guard strode confidently over to the bed and sat down, turned slightly away from Undyne as she had been instructed. Undyne couldn’t help doing some looking herself. Alphys was wonderfully built. Stocky, muscular and powerful, there was not an ounce of fat on her and every movement displayed a raw strength that made Undyne feel weak in the knees. Even her breasts were impressive, generous and round, the large nipples dark against her scaly yellow skin. 

“All right, just stay there and d-don’t move, please.” Undyne requested.

Turning to the side, she pulled closer a medical tray on a stand (it was all she had that worked for what she wanted) on which she had set the few things she needed. There was a bowl on it full of hot water, and Undyne reached in and fished out a tube, which she uncapped. She squeezed some of the warm contents out onto her hands and rubbed them together, feeling satisfied both at the temperature that heated her palms and the scent that wafted up from them. It hadn’t been easy to get her hands on essences like lavender and chamomile, but it had certainly been worth it. 

She reached out and, right before touching Alphys, Undyne hesitated, her heart giving another excited flutter. She had been looking forward to this and wanted to make sure she got to savor every moment. Taking a deep breath, she finally placed her hands on Alphys’ back and felt a thrill at the hard, lean muscle she felt there. Alphys was so powerful. Undyne thought briefly of the time she had been watching one of her training sessions with Sans… how she had broken a large boulder in half in a display that had Undyne feeling more than a little hot and bothered. She began to rub the scented oil into Alphys’ warm, dry skin and gradually built up pressure until she was kneading the muscle firmly, slowly working out each knot of tension with patient expertise.

“Ohhh That feels great…” Alphys sighed, slowly relaxing as the aches were worked out of her back.

Slowly and methodically Undyne worked her way upwards, paying special attention to the area around the shoulder blades and the space in between. She enjoyed how each curve and dip of muscle felt as she worked at it, pressing and rubbing patiently as she moved on to Alphys’ neck. Even here she could feel the powerful cords of tendon and ligament that made up the powerful machine that was her lover’s body. 

Finally unable to resist any longer, she dipped down and dropped a light kiss on the back of Alphys’ neck. 

“Mmmmm…” Alphys hummed “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“You’re just so strong, I couldn’t help myself.” Undyne said, her characteristic stutter vanishing as she let her desire lead her. “I love the way your body feels when I touch it. I love watching you show off how powerful you are.”

She continued to leave kisses, trailing along Alphys’ shoulder and, lifting her arm with one hand, down to her bicep, which she nuzzled lovingly. 

“Your body is so perfectly tuned.” She murmured, drawing back and continuing to massage the scented oil into Alphys’ arm “No wonder you’re Captain of the Royal guard. I love the way you move. You’re so controlled, so full vigor. The strongest in the whole Underground.”

The movement was quicker than Undyne ever would have guessed. She didn’t even know Alphys had moved till she was on her back, pinned beneath her lover’s powerful, brawny form. The sensation of that strength pressed against her made her breathless and lightheaded. If Alphys wanted to, she could break her willowy body in two, and the mere thought of it made her feel hot and wet between her legs.

Instead, Alphys reached up, gently pulling the pins out of Undyne’s bun so that her crimson hair fell down in a pool around her head. Then she removed Undyne’s glasses, setting them aside before leaning down and kissing her, their tongues tangling together till they were both breathless.

Pulling back, Alphys gave Undyne a playful smile. 

“Sorry to be impatient, babe, but I can’t stand teasing like that for long. I say we have a little fun before we continue the massage…” She rumbled.

Blushing so hard she knew everything up to her ear fins had to be a dark shade of red, Undyne could only nod shyly and smile in assent.


	4. Day 4 - Begging - UF Soriel (UF Toriel x UF Sans)

Toriel paused and withdrew, her crimson eyes shining in the darkness as she appreciated her work with a predatory smile. It was the kind of smile that made Sans shiver with anticipation.

“Mmmm… you look good like that.” She hummed

Sans, fully naked, squirmed a bit, tugging at the rope that bound his hands to the headboard of the bed. It held fast. The itching heat in his bones and needy ache of his erection were becoming nearly unbearable, and he could feel beads of sweat trickling down his skull. Still, he gave his best attempt at a rakish smile, his gold tooth glinting in the dim light cast by his soul.

“heh. this is, uh, a pretty KNOTTY situation you got me in here, Tori,” he chuckled, giving another token struggle. Not only did it satisfy some of the restlessness he felt, but he could also tell that Toriel liked it. “did ya really need to go so far, though?”

Toriel put her hands on her ample, furry hips and gave Sans a stern look. He took the moment to appreciate how nice she looked, her white, furry body clothed in nothing more than the red glow of his magic, making her look almost otherworldly.

“Says the monster who made an ass of himself the last time he went into heat,” she said, her small tail twitching in irritation. “I was fit to be TIED after that mess.”

Sans gave a low chuckle as she began to run her large, soft paws up and down his femurs, sending further delightful shivers along his frame. God her fur felt so nice. He could tell from the puns and the mischievous glint in her eyes that she wasn’t TOO upset with him.

“aw, c’mon babydoll, i’m half your size. i couldn’t have been that rough!” 

He gave something between a yelp and a groan as her grip on his femurs tightened, her claws digging painfully into the bone. 

“That vase you broke belonged to my mother,” she said with the hint of a growl in her voice.

Ok. Maybe she WAS still a bit mad. Sometimes he forgot how mercurial her mood could be, flipping so fast it would make his head whirl. But when playing with fire, part of the lure was that he might get burned, and Tori was excellent at making him burn in all the best ways.

“ah, yeah… that was my bad.” he said with mock regret “believe me, i was also SHATTERED by the loss.”

Her lips quirked upwards in a smile at the pun as she leaned over him, one paw traveling upwards along his leg. Sans’ cock twitched in expectation. he yearned for her to do something… he NEEDED it. 

“Oh, yes. I can see exactly how… BROKEN UP over it you are.” She purred, and Sans gave a relieved moan as she finally took hold of his dick. She kissed him and their tongues intertwined, feverish and messy as she stroked his shaft, smearing the precum that had dribbled over from the tip and swiping her thumb gently over the head. Magnified by his heat, the press of her body against his and the overwhelming sensations of her touch made his mind go blank with lust and desire. His hips canted up in search of more friction and she greedily swallowed the keening moan that tried to escape him. 

Then, as quickly as she had been there, she was gone again.

Sans’ body arched in it’s effort to follow her, but he was caught short by the ropes around his wrists. He gave a choked cry, desperate for more of her touch, for more of her scent… for more of HER.

“Tori… wait… no…” he gasped, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Stars he needed her so badly right now it hurt. 

“However, I do not think you are as sorry as you should be.” She smirked, licking her lips as though she had just tasted something delightful. “Maybe you need to be punished until you are properly repentant…” 

“really Tori, i’m sorry…” he whined, pulling at his bonds, “i’ll be more careful next time… so please…”

Toriel’s ruby eyes twinkled.

“Please… what, Sans? Don’t be rude. Use your words.” She prompted him

“fuck. Tori, please… i need you… so hot… please fuck me!” Sans’ eye lights were blown wide with desperation as he begged, his body trembling with need. 

“Hmmm… I don’t know…” she teased, leaning in to trail her paw lightly up the underside of Sans’ pulsing cock. “Maybe I should leave you here to think about what you’ve done.”

“gods, Tori, don’t do that to me! please, i’ll die without you… i need you so fuckin’ bad!” He panted, squirming at the touch, his fervor renewed, his eyes almost mad from the surge of his heat. Tears trailed down his cheeks. “i’ll do whatever you want! i’m yours! fuck me, use me, whatever you want, just please touch me!” 

“Well, I guess, since you said you were sorry” Toriel finally relented, moving upwards on the bed till her thick thighs bracketed Sans’ ribcage, her mound just above his pelvis. Taking his cock in her paw, she positioned him so that he could feel the glorious wet heat radiating from her.

“After all, I wouldn’t EVER dream of giving you a HARD time, Sans.”


	5. Day 5 - Body Swap - Fellcest

The front door slammed open as two skeletons entered the room, the shorter of the two stomping in while the taller followed with an easy stride. When they got to the living room the shorter one turned and flung his hands into the air. 

“WHAT. THE. FUCK. SANS!?” he yelled, gold tooth flashing.

“sorry boss.” The taller skeleton said, shrugging his shoulders. “had no idea the machine could do something like this.”

“WELL THAT REALLY SURPRISES ME.” Papyrus sneered sarcastically “WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED YOU HAD NO IDEA WHAT YOU WERE DOING?”

Sans marveled at how out of place the expression looked on his own face. He started to shove his hands in his pockets, but then fumbled for a moment when he realized that Papyrus’ battle body didn’t have any pockets to speak of. He settled for fidgeting restlessly with his brother’s scarf around his neck. His brother’s body felt so weird… on the other hand…

“DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?” Papyrus, in Sans’ body, asked.

“actually, the view from up here is nice.” Sans said, appreciating the new vantage point. It was nice to not be at the level of his brother’s crotch for once. 

“THE VIEW!?” Papyrus screeched, looking apoplectic “HERE WE ARE, STUCK IN EACH OTHER’S BODIES AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS ADMIRE THE FUCKING VIEW!?” 

“well, Pap, what do you want me to do about it? it’s not like it’s the end of the world. eventually i’ll figure out what happened and reverse it. no sweat.”

“NO SWEAT HE SAYS” Papyrus muttered, pacing back and forth with his arms crossed “OF COURSE HE’S HAPPY, HE GETS TO BE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WHILE I GET TO BE… JUST UGH.” 

“hey now!” Sans said, offended and more than a bit hurt. “what’s wrong with being me!?”

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH BEING YOU?” Papyrus mocked, turning and gesturing to the stocky body he was wearing. “LOOK AT YOURSELF SANS. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU WASHED THESE CLOTHES? I CAN FEEL THE GRIME OOZING OFF THEM, AND THE SMELL…”

“ok, well, so it’s been a few days since that outfit’s seen the laundry.” Sans retorted “at least my pants aren’t tight enough to give a SKELETON a wedgie!”

“THEY’RE NOT TIGHT, THEY’RE SLEEK AND FORM FITTING.” Papyrus said primly, arching an eye ridge, another expression that definitely did not fit Sans’ face. “ALSO YOUR SHOES DON’T FIT RIGHT, YOU SMELL OF CIGAR SMOKE AND GREASE, AND I HAVE MUSTARD ALL OVER MY FINGERS FROM THE PACKETS IN YOUR POCKETS! YOU’RE ABSOLUTELY SLOVENLY!”

Sans never thought he would ever be in the position where he would like nothing better than to punch himself… HARD.

As he watched Papyrus fume and pace in his body, he came up with a better idea.

“well, boss, i can think of one good thing about bein’ me…” He drawled.

Papyrus took the bait. He turned and laughed in Sans’ face.

“WHAT THE FUCK COULD BE GOOD ABOUT BEING YOU?” He mocked.

Taking a few long steps forward (damn having long legs was nice), Sans grabbed Papyrus by the collar, picked him up, whirled around and tossed him on the couch, where he bounced once before scrambling back toward the armrest, eyes wide with surprise. 

Ok, yeah, he could see why Boss liked to do that. 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!? I SWEAR, SANS—”

Before he could finish whatever threat he had in mind, Sans was on him. In his brother’s body he loomed over Papyrus, one knee jammed between Papyrus’ (his own?) legs, grinding roughly. Papyrus let out a choked sound as Sans held him down by leaning into him with his forearm and claimed his mouth possessively with a heated kiss. He plundered and explored, refusing to give his brother the chance to recover, his other hand finding it’s way up under both jacket and shirt to rake sharp fingertips across his brother’s ribs. 

The muffled moan that passed from Papyrus to Sans through their kiss made Sans’ soul race, his magic flowing and forming easily in his brother’s pants. Damn them for being so fucking tight, what the HELL!?

He pulled away from Papyrus, both of them panting. Sans felt a rush of euphoria when he saw the expression looking back at him from his own face. Eye lights large and hazy, a line of drool running down his chin… no wonder Papyrus liked wrecking him. 

Fuck this was amazing.

“the one good thing about being me” Sans growled, starting to undo the buckle of his pants in order to release his straining cock, “is that you get to be fucked by the Great and Terrible Papyrus.”


	6. Day 06 - Bonds (telepathic/empathic) - Mettaton x Napstablook

“Hmmm… Let me see your soul, Blooky darling.” Mettaton said with a sly smile.

Napstablook’s form wavered and then faded for a moment at the request. 

“W-why would you want my soul?” He asked, and Mettaton noticed his voice wavered in a similar way to his body. 

He chuckled to himself. His cousin was just too cute. Well, he only had to push a little and he’d get what he wanted. It had always worked that way. 

“Don’t you trust me?” Mettaton said, his lips turned down in a small pout “I just want to make you feel good.”

“I’m not sure we should…” Napstablook protested, a soft blush across his face, not quite meeting Mettaton’s eyes. 

“Oh come on, Blooky! I won’t harm it, I promise. Please? Be a dear.” Mettaton leaned forward in expectation.

Napstablook spent a few moments looking in all directions but at his cousin, his expression nervous and unsure. Mettaton resisted the urge to press harder. Sometimes it was better to wait for what you wanted… not too long though.

Finally Napstablook’s eyes traveled back up to meet his.

“O-Okay.” he whispered.

Eyes shining with victory, Mettaton watched as his cousin closed his eyes, concentrating as he willed his soul to manifest. There was no fanfare, no bells or trumpets, just a soft glow as it came into being between them. Carefully, Gently, Mettaton cupped his hands around it, drawing it closer. 

At first glance it wasn’t much to look at. The small inverted heart shape of Napstaton’s soul bobbed there quietly, pulsing with a weak light that perfectly reflected his completely underwhelming presence. However, something about it drew Mettaton’s own soul in a way nothing else had ever done. Under that faint, trembling glow he thought he could see a deeper, more robust shine, something that was much stronger than even his cousin gave himself credit for.

Mettaton reflected on his cousin’s passion for music and sighed to himself. It really was a pity that Napstablook didn’t recognize his own worth.

“I know it’s not much, but…” Napstablook was watching nervously and his voice sounded near tears. 

“Nonsense, Blooky, darling. It’s beautiful.” Mettaton reasurred him absently. He couldn’t have him getting cold feet right now. He wasn’t done yet. “Remember if you want to stop, simply say ‘ghost sandwich’. I’m going to start now.”

On saying this, Mettaton gave an experimental stroke across the surface of the delicate organ.

“oooh.” Napstablook squeaked, startled by whatever sensation had been caused by the contact. Mettaton watched as his cousin’s blush deepened, his form quavering. Mettaton’s lips curled up in a satisfied smile.

“Feel good?” He asked, his voice smoothed out like honey. Napstablook only nodded, embarrassed. “Delightful. Now lets try a bit more.”

Mettaton continued to rub the soul in his hands, checking to see if any part of it was more sensitive than the rest and testing out how different pressures worked. It wasn’t long before Napstablook was slumped on the floor and squirming, moaning softly, his body sweating ectoplasm. His soul was also dripping, covered in pure liquid magic that slicked Mettaton’s fingers as he continued to massage the small organ.

It was immensely satisfying to watch his cousin to react so strongly.

But something was missing.

Mettaton was pretty sure he had been told the feedback should work both ways. But while he DEFINITELY seemed to be getting a reaction from Napstablook, he wasn’t feeling anything himself. 

He paused for a moment to stare at the soul in his hands thoughtfully. Napstablook lay on the floor panting.

Maybe it was because his body was artificial? He looked at the metal of his fingers. That had to be it. Monster bodies, even ghosts, where made primarily of magic, while his body… wasn’t. 

Well he knew how to fix that problem.

Supporting Napstablook’s soul in one hand, he placed the other one at his midsection laid flat and cupped. Concentrating, he issued a command to his mechanical body to open the compartment that housed his own soul. The small door slid open with a mechanical sound and his soul emerged, gliding out onto his palm with ease. Then he raised it till the two souls were side by side in front of him.

Napstablook looked up from the floor, his hazy eyes widening in alarm.

“Wait, Mettaton… I don’t think…

Mettaton refused to give him the chance to bring up any more objections. He brought the two souls together without a second thought, his own brighter soul surging forward and pressing into Napstablook’s paler one insistently.

The sensation was immediate and overwhelming, every bit of pleasure Napstablook had been feeling flowing back into Mettaton. He moaned langorously, his metal frame shivering. This was absolutely divine. He could feel everything this way, this was…

That was when it hit him. Suddenly he COULD feel everything. Not only Napstablook’s pleasure, but also his thoughts and his feelings. There was just SO MUCH. Mettaton could feel his cousin’s deep love for him… his trust… and a reverential admiration of his outgoing personality and flamboyancy. But underneath it all was also a deep, cold loneliness he had never known was there. He could see now that Napstaton felt terribly small and unworthy next to him. It was paralyzing, and it hurt with a deep ache that felt as though his soul was being torn in two. 

It was something he couldn’t ignore anymore, and it made his own soul shudder in response. 

What made it worse was that despite the hurt and the lonliness, Napstablook didn’t blame a bit of it on Mettaton. He simply kept it all pushed down and bottled up inside him as he watched his cousin shine from a distance. 

The pleasure forgotten, Mettaton’s soul twisted with a terrible sadness he had never felt before. It was too much… it simply hurt too much. 

Then he heard a single, vivid thought that pierced him to his very core.

“Please… don’t leave me alone again.”

“Ghost Sandwich”

Mettaton pulled away from Napstablook’s soul with a ragged gasp, his own soul sinking back down and retreating into his own body as Napstablook’s soul winked out. He panted and shivered, staring into space as his sense of self descended back onto him slowly. 

The first thing Mettaton realized was that HE had been the one to say the safe word, not Napstablook. 

Then he realized that his cheeks were wet with tears. 

Reaching up, he wiped the wetness from his face, trying desperately to reassert his ego.

“Well, that was an interesting experience. How are you doing, Blooky, darling?”

But when he looked up, Napstablook had vanished.


	7. Day 7 - Worship (hair) - Swap Alphyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something of a continuation of Day 3....

Alphys woke up with Undyne in her arms.

Careful not to disturb her lover, she shifted and looked across her at the clock on the table. Six in the morning. Her internal alarm had always been spot on, even on a day like today when she didn’t have to go in to work.

She considered what she should do now that she was up. Any competent lover would get up and make breakfast in bed, but despite what she told Sans, Alphys knew her cooking skills were sub par. The last time she had tried to make something in Undyne’s spartan kitchen had been a disaster. She had never seen Undyne go as pale as she had when she saw the mess Alphys had made. 

Undyne sighed in her sleep and nestled in closer, burrowing into Alphys’ generous bust. Alphys smiled down at her. Undyne looked perfectly angelic, her fiery hair falling lightly across her clear blue skin, her ear fins relaxed and drooping. Here was as good a place as any to be, Alphys supposed. Undyne usually slept late, and it didn’t hurt to indulge in some extra rest occasionally, especially like this.

The moment didn’t last long however. With a soft groan, Undyne woke, blinking up at Alphys with bleary golden eyes. 

“Good morning.” Alphys rumbled. “Sleep well?”

“Mmmmnnn…” Undyne murmured, burying her face in her pillow, “Ten more minutes.”

Alphys snorted.

“Yeah, babe, sure. Last time you said that you were in bed all morning.” She said, removing her arm from beneath Undyne’s head and stretching before giving her a sidelong look. “anyways, we didn’t get the chance to watch that anime last night.”

Undyne blushed. 

Well if she wasn’t awake before she was awake now. 

“Stars you’re fucking adorable!” Alphys laughed. 

Undyne mumbled something in embarrassment that Alphys didn’t hear and slid over to the edge of the bed. As she sat up, Alphys’ eyes were caught by the lovely tangle of long, red hair that fell to about halfway down Undyne’s bare back. She watched her girlfriend retrieve the brush from the table next to the bed. As she began to pull her hair over her shoulder to brush it, Alphys spoke up.

“Hey, Undyne, you mind if I do that for you?” She asked, sitting up in bed herself.

Undyne jumped, startled.

“Ah… oh… um… n-no, it’s okay, you don’t have to…” she stammered.

“C’mon, I want to do it.” Alphys insisted, scooting over to sit behind her. “here, hand it over.” 

“o-okay.” Udyne handed the brush back over her shoulder, then gathered her hair in her hands and moved it back behind her. “y-you have to start at the ends and work your way up when it’s t-tangled like this.”

When Alphys saw the tangled strands drop down behind Undyne, she felt a lump in her throat. Undyne’s hair was just so beautiful.

Tentatively, Alphys slid a hand under Undyne’s hair and started brushing, starting at the ends and gradually working her way upwards, taking extra care to work out any tangles she came across with minimal pulling or yanking.

Alphys had always admired Undyne’s hair and already loved to touch and stroke it whenever she could. This, however, was transcendent. She adored the way it felt, soft and sleek, as she ran her hand through it, the thin red wisps falling between her fingers.

It was having an effect on Undyne too, she noticed. The Royal Scientist, normally tense and anxious every waking moment, had visibly relaxed, her shoulders drooping, her posture sagging slightly. When Alphys paused and craned her neck to look, she noticed that Undyne’s eyes were closed, a look of pure contentment on her face.

As Alphys reached the top of Undyne’s head, running the brush gently across her skull and pulling her hair back behind her ears, Undyne suddenly gave a little shiver that seemed to run from the base of her spine all the way up to her shoulders. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Alphys hummed, smiling.

Undyne jumped, giving a startled squeak. She was blushing again, her cheeks turning red in pale imitation of her crimson hair.

There was a pause. Alphys waited for Undyne’s response.

“um, y-yes… I like it when you play with my hair. It feels really nice.” She said, her voice soft and shy, looking at Alphys over her shoulder.

Alphys chuckled. gathering a handful of hair in one broad hand, she brought it to her face, inhaling the heady scent… Of Undyne, of the shampoo they had used in the shower together last night, of waterfall and echo flowers with just a bit of sleep-sweat. Alphys felt her heart race and her body grow warm as she ran her fingers again through the fine strands and let them fall back into place against Undyne’s skin. She looked up and her eyes met Undyne’s wide stare.

“I guess you could say I really enjoy this too.” Alphys said, giving Undyne a lopsided grin “I could sit here messing with your hair all day. It’s damned gorgeous.” She ran her fingers along the hair laying against Undyne’s back and felt her tremble again at the light touch “Such a bright red. It’s also so soft, and smells so good. I adore it.”

Alphys set the brush aside and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Undyne from behind and pulling her close. Undyne gasped, her hands coming up to grip at Alphys’ forearms. Alphys kissed the back of Undyne’s head and then buried her face in the back of her neck, breathing her in, feeling the silken strands of her hair slide across her face.

“God it turns me on” She growled.

Lifting her head, Alphys kissed and nibbled at Undyne’s ear as one hand traveled down her front, brushing softly across her belly before reaching the mound between her legs. She ran her fingers through the wiry curls of red hair there, grazing lightly between Undyne’s folds. The needy whimper that escaped from Undyne’s lips only encouraged her more.

“I love the hair down here as well” Alphys whispered, her voice husky “Like a small thatch of fire. I also like what it hides…”

Her finger dipped between the hot, slick lips of Undyne’s pussy, brushing lightly across her entrance and the nub above it. Undyne moaned, pressing back against Alphys and squirming at the caress.

“Mmmm… Alphys… please…” she breathed

“Looks like we’re not quite done having fun yet, are we?” Alphys murmured, pulling Undyne even closer.


	8. Day 8 - Roleplay - Reborntalecest

Sans landed on the front porch with a heavy whump. He gave a low groan, stretching his arms and large, leathery wings. As he folded his wings back up he cricked his neck and sighed. It had been a long, grueling day of tormenting mortals and taking naps. That last napping spot had been particularly troublesome too. Great view but it left him with kinks in his neck and spine that took all evening to work out at home. 

Home.

Sans surveyed the dilapidated, abandoned house he and Papyrus had taken up residence in. The paint was peeling, some of the windows were busted out and the entire structure had a very artistic lean to it that made it unsettling to look at. It was, for lack of a better word, a dump. But it was their dump and through plenty of time and effort they had slowly worked on making the place more livable.

Okay, well maybe Papyrus had done most of the actual WORK part. But Sans had chased off all the homeless mortals first, he was really proud of that. He recalled how they had yelled, scrambled and then scattered as he had enthusiastically floated things around with his blue magic, making all sorts of gruesome rasping and scratching noises. It had been absolutely hilarious.

Papyrus hadn’t really approved, of course, but what did he know? He was an angel, after all. 

HIS angel, Sans corrected himself. Papyrus was HIS angel. He loved the boost to his ego each time he remembered it. 

It was good to be home.

The door was jammed and boarded up, completely useless to anyone mortal who wanted to enter. Disregarding this, Sans merely walked toward the barrier as though he was going to walk right into it. At the last moment, he effortlessly phased through the solid wall, passing into the front hallway.

He was greeted with silence. 

His shoulders tensed and his brow furrowed with concern. Had Papyrus gone out without telling him? 

A sudden loud clatter from the living room caused him to relax. Nope. Papyrus was here all right. 

With a low chuckle, Sans entered the living room.

And stopped dead.

Papyrus stood, wobbling precariously on one leg on a stool in front of the large fireplace. He spine arched elegantly as he stretched to reach the cobwebs in the corner where the wall met the ceiling, his beautiful, pale orange wings spread out to balance himself as he strained upwards. In his hand was a feather duster made of an old wooden paintbrush handle with a vibrant puff of feathers, identical to his own, attached at the end.

But most importantly, other than the long apron he was wearing, Papyrus was completely, totally naked. 

“NYEEEEEHHH!~” Papyrus grunted as he flicked the wrist of the hand holding the feather duster, completely missing the offending cobwebs. They merely waved tauntingly at him as they were fanned to and fro by the angel’s efforts.

“so that’s what you did with the feathers you moulted last month.” Sans said, smirking at Papyrus and admiring the delicate inward curve of his coccyx, which was on clear display. 

Papyrus yelped, startled at the unexpected intruder. He tried to whirl around, remembered what he was doing, tried to catch himself, failed, and began to topple over, pinwheeling his arms and flailing his wings as he began to fall.

The wooden stool he was standing on fell over sideways with a loud clatter. 

Papyrus hung, suspended just above the floor,still flailing and squawking, his soul glowing a brilliant blue. After a few moments he realized he hadn’t hit to floor yet and stopped moving, looking around himself and blinking with wide-eyed surprise. When he saw Sans exasperation and annoyance crossed his features.

“OH MY GOD, SANS. DID YOU HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT?” Papyrus said

Sans slowly lowered the angel to the ground, a line of sweat trickling down his skull, before releasing his hold on the angel. He smirked at the him and shrugged his shoulders. 

“what can i say, Pap? i can’t help it if i’m so good looking you end up FALLING for me.”

Papyrus gave an annoyed huff, brushing the dust off of his apron and primly tucking his wings up behind him. Sans noticed the apron he was wearing was decorated with the caption “Just Winging It” with a picture of a fried chicken wing underneath. Where had he even found that?

“I WAS NOT EXPECTING YOU HOME YET.” Papyrus said.

“eh. my favorite napping spot was occupied by a bunch of temperamental pigeons so i came home. what, exactly are you up to here?” He looked around the cleaned up living room. The place was almost looking normal.

“OH, UM…” Papyrus shuffled in place, his wings twitching nervously “WHEN OBSERVING THE MORTALS I NOTICED THAT COUPLES WHO LIVE TOGETHER HAVE CERTAIN RITUALS THEY PERFORM AS PART OF EVERYDAY LIFE. AS THE TRULY GREAT ANGEL THAT I AM I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE PRUDENT TO INVESTIGATE.”

Great. Papyrus was on another mortal kick. The angel was increasingly fascinated by them and loved to mimic their habits in the name of “research”. What it truly amounted to is Papyrus saw something he thought was fun and wanted to experience it for himself. 

Ah, what the hell, might as well play along.

“so what do we do?” Sans asked.

Papyrus’ face lit up. He had evidently thought that Sans would argue more but the demon’s willingness to cooperate seemed to fill him with joy. Sans made a note that if he got to see that face more often he might participate more in the angel’s little experiments.

“WELCOME HOME, HONEY!” Papyrus chirped, approaching Sans. Slipping behind him, the angel took hold of Sans’ jacket and began to slide it off of his broad frame. Sans allowed him to do so, and as the jacket came off in Papyrus’ hands his fingers inadvertently brushed across the sensitive membranes of Sans’ broad leathery wings. Sans shivered, his magic spiking, making his body feel warm and his pelvis tingle.

His eyes raked over Papyrus’ body as he reappeared in front of him, the jacket draped over the angel’s arm. The apron left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Sans could easily see delicate curve of the angel’s clavicle, the elegant column of his spine and the curve of each rib as it disappeared under the front of the apron, And behind it all the two large beautiful wings, softly feathered and glowing with their usual orange gold light.

As Papyrus passed in front of him, Sans couldn’t resist. Reaching out, he ran one large hand down the back of Papyrus’ spine and over his tail bone, scraping his claws over the bone lightly. Papyrus jumped and gave an undignified yelp, his wings fluffing out in surprise, mussing the feathers.

“so what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Sans purred. He had observed his fair share of mortals too, and could gather enough cues to get what was going on. The way Papyrus was dressed and his behavior had Sans really turned on. “wanna go upstairs and have some fun?”

Papyrus’ face turned a bright orange and he spent a few moments sputtering as he tried to respond. Sans could only chuckle at the angel’s discomfort. He loved to fluster Papyrus, it was absolutely adorable. 

“SANS! QUIT BEING LEWD.” Papyrus said, flicking the makeshift feather duster at him and trying to keep the squeak out of his voice. Sans noticed, though, that a light flush was beginning to show at different points of the angel’s body, and that his wings didn’t quite smooth all the way back down. “THAT PART DOESN’T COME TILL LATER.”

“hmm… too bad…” Sans said, his voice low and husky. He tried to loop his arm around Papyrus waist and pull him closer, “there are all sorts of lewd things i’d like to do to you just now.”

Papyrus, however, was ready for him, stepping just out of reach before he could be caught.

“NOT YET.” Papyrus insisted.

Scowling at being denied, Sans huffed.

“fine. what do we have to do next.”

Papyrus thought for a moment.

“WELL, IN MANY HOMES, AND WHEN I’VE WATCHED THE MORTAL’S TELEVISIONS, THE PERSON WHO TAKES CARE OF THE HOUSE WILL DRAW A BATH FOR THE ONE WHO WORKS.” He mused

“draw a bath with what? the plumbing in this place is shot, if we can even get into the restroom.” Sans said.

Papyrus’ face fell a bit.

“OH… RIGHT.” He muttered. After a moment an idea seemed to hit him and he looked back up at Sans “ANOTHER THING THEY DO IS MAKE THEIR LOVED ONE DINNER!” 

“we don’t need to eat… and with what food” Sans asked. The kitchen was similarly a wreck, and the last time Sans had checked, anything that could reasonably be identified as ‘food’ had gone bad long ago.

Papyrus’ wings drooped and the shine went out of his eyes.

Shit.

“OH STARS I SEEM TO HAVE MESSED IT UP.” Papyrus pouted, looking completely at a loss. Sans shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t like to see his angel so upset.

He went to Papyrus, looming over him, throwing a shadow across the angel in front of him.

“Papyrus. look at me.” Papyrus looked up, and Sans could see tears at the corners of the angel’s eyes. Apparently, not only had he done all of this for Sans, but this had been important to him, and it was starting to make Sans feel like a heel. Blushing lightly, he placed one hand on the top of Papyrus’ skull and stroked it. His words came out gruff. “you don’t have to do stuff like this for a demon like me. i’m fine with how things are now.”

Papyrus looked back up at him and Sans found he couldn’t meet the angel’s gaze, so he looked to the side, studying an old stain on the carpet in the corner. After a few moments, he was nearly bowled over as Papyrus gave him an enthusiastic hug. 

Now it was Sans’ turn to sputter.

“holy fu— wha— you fucking feather head what are you—?”

“THANK YOU SANS.”

The muffled words stopped Sans’ and he looked down at the angel, blinking in surprise. Papyrus had his arms around Sans and his face buried in the fabric of his shirt. Tentatively, Sans curled his arms around Papyrus’ waist, and they stood there for a few moments in silence.

Sans had never felt more awkward in all of his existence.

After a few moments, though, he realized just how close the angel was to him, and how little he was wearing. Sans could feel each rib through the cloth of his shirt, and his hands, crossed behind Papyrus’ back, were softly brushing the upper curves of the Angel’s iliac crests. The gentle scent of the angel surrounded and intoxicated him, and suddenly his magic was reacting again, his shorts way too tight for his own comfort.

With a quick motion, Sans scooped Papyrus up in his arms, the angel making a series of confused noises in surprise, his wings flailing and buffeting Sans in the face. 

“settle down, will ya!” Sans barked.

Papyrus went still, blushing furiously, and Sans settled the angel against him bridal style, holding him close. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, SANS?” Papyrus asked.

“welp. i’ve thought it over, and i’ve decided that in light of the options, between a bath, dinner, and you… i’d take YOU any day. now. we’re going to go upstairs, and i’m gonna fuck you until even your wings can’t move.” he growled in Papyrus’ ear.

Papyrus could only manage a timid squeak as Sans strode up the stairs with him to their room.


	9. Day 9 - Frottage - Puppypuff (UT!Papyrus x SF!Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###  **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS NONCON!**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS NON CON!**

**********************************************************  
It was rush hour and the subway was hell. People were packed in shoulder to shoulder. They were jostling, pushing and shoving their way home after a long day of work. The humid heat of summer, intensified by the warmth of so many bodies, sweltered and pressed in on all sides with an oppressive weight.

Even Papyrus wasn’t feeling at his greatest, despite being dressed in only a light cotton crop top and an almost scandalously short pair of shorts. It was nearly impossible to make quick progress through the crush, and the air was filled with the unpleasant smell of sweaty humans and a nervous energy that made it hard for him to keep his patience.

He was so focused on trying to navigate to the correct bank of terminals that led to his train that he almost didn’t see the other skeleton. What finally caught his eye, though, was how tall the other monster was. Papyrus himself was taller than most humans, easily seeing over the sea of people around him. This other monster had to be at least that tall as well… no, a bit taller, actually, if he accounted for the slouch.

He was quite impressive looking, too. Covered in scars, he wore a torn t-shirt, and a bright orange collar with spikes stood out around his neck bones, almost concealed by the fur ruff of the black leather coat he wore. A cigarette hung lazily from his mouth, the smoke wisping up toward the ceiling before fading away. 

Papyrus, overjoyed at seeing another skeleton (he really hadn’t met one other than his brother after all), waved at him, trying to catch his attention. After a few moments the other monster noticed him, raising an eyebrow at Papyrus’ overenthusiastic efforts to greet him. After staring for a few moments, the other skeleton shrugged and turned away, disregarding Papyrus completely.

Irritated at the other monster’s rude behavior, Papyrus gave a small huff and frowned. Really, would it have hurt him to wave back? Also,smoking was such a dirty habit, and he wasn’t supposed to be doing it down here in the subway. On closer inspection Papyrus could see why he was getting away with it though. There was a good couple inches of space around the skeleton, the crowd parting as he moved through it. Intimidated by his appearance, humans practically scrambled to get out of his way, and no one dared to ask him to put out his smoke.

Well he couldn’t really do anything about it in this mess. 

With a great deal of time and effort, Papyrus finally managed to make his way to the train. He even managed to get to the front of the crowd, standing just behind the yellow line near the tracks. The extra space was a big help, for despite being a truly great skeleton, large crowds like this made him anxious. They made him feel small and unimportant, as though any moment they might surge up and over him without even noticing. 

A rushing whoosh and a squeal of brakes announced that the train finally arrived, the door coming to a stop directly in front of Papyrus. They hissed as they slid open, and at that moment the crush of people behind him shoved hard as everyone rushed to make it on the train before it became full. Papyrus yelped as he was carried forward with a stumbling gait into the car. He nearly fell face first onto the hard floor when a strong hand caught his arm and steadied him.

“this way.” A low, raspy voice said, the hand around his arm giving a firm tug.

Papyrus looked up. It was the other skeleton! Now that Papyrus was closer he could see how truly intimidating this other monster was, his ribcage broad and strong under the thin shirt he was wearing and his dim orange eye lights gazing down at Papyrus impassively, making him shiver with something he couldn’t quite name.

Unable to answer, Papyrus merely nodded and followed the other skeleton, who guided him ahead of the crush of people coming onto the train and to the other side of the car. Once there, he pulled Papyrus in front of him and placed a hand on either side of his head, boxing him in.

At first, Papyrus felt offended at the bold gesture. It imposed on his personal space, and he considered protesting, but then he noticed he was no longer being pushed and shoved, the other monster’s strong arms keeping him from being bothered by the crowd.

Finally Papyrus found his voice.

“THANK YOU. YOUR HELP IS APPRECIATED. WHILE I AM VERY GREAT I BELIEVE THAT MIGHT HAVE ENDED BADLY IF YOU HADN’T STEPPED IN.” He said. 

The other skeleton grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

“it was nothing.” He muttered, looking away.

“I AM PAPYRUS, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?” Papyrus asked.

The other skeleton regarded him silently for a few long moments. Papyrus shifted uncomfortably where he stood, realizing exactly how close the other monster was. Not only that, but his original guess about his height had been correct. The other monster was definitely a couple inches taller, looming over Papyrus in a way that made his heart race. 

“Slim.” The other monster finally answered.

With a rough jerk, the train started to move, slowly building speed till it was racing along the tracks to the next stop. For once in his life, Papyrus was at a loss about what to say, so he turned to gaze out the window at the passing lights of the subway tunnel. He hoped Slim would not be offended at his silence. 

Papyrus wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about the other skeleton. On the one hand he was rude, reticent, and that habit of smoking was abominable. On the other hand he had helped Papyrus at a moment when he truly needed it, and having his larger body between him and the crowd was reassuring. He also smelled nice, the sweet smell of tobacco and the musk of well oiled leather surrounding him, making him feel more relaxed.

He didn’t notice that something was brushing up against him at first, lulled by the rhythmic chink-chink-click-clack of the train’s wheels and the gentle side to side rocking of the car. However, the contact began to feel more insistent, rubbing up against his backside, matching the motion of the train.

Whatever it was felt long and stiff and warm…

Papyrus squeaked, jumping as he realized what it was. Slim was rubbing up against him, and it was definitely not an accident. Papyrus could feel that the other monster had manifested his cock and was pressing it into him, the covered bulge sliding, slow and deliberate against his tail bone.

He didn’t want this! Blushing furiously, Papyrus opened his mouth to say something, to yell, to complain, but a husky whisper next to his ear made him freeze.

“don’t. say. a word.” Slim’s hot breath ghosted across Papyrus’ skull, making him wince. “you wouldn’t want to explain to everyone what’s going on, do you?”

Papyrus felt the shame nearly overwhelm him. They were in public. He imagined having to explain to the other passengers what Slim had been doing, how they would be staring at him. What would they THINK of him? Would they even believe someone as great as him could have something like this done to him?

Slim grunted softly as he ground back into Papyrus, making him cry out as he was pressed forward against the window of the train car. He put his hands up against the pane of glass to brace himself as Slim continued to rut against him, a feeling of icy numbness chilling his soul as he realized this was really happening and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“hmm… you feel good.” Slim panted, his cock hot and hard against the back of Papyrus’ spine. “So warm, makes me wish i could bend you over and fuck you right here.”

The words made Papyrus feel sick in his soul. He despised being used like this, and he squeezed his eyes shut, wishing for it to be over already. To his horror, his magic started responding to the rough friction, tingling over his bones and making his pelvis ache with a needy warmth. He bit back a breathy moan as he was pressed harder against the window, Slim rocking against him more insistently. 

“heh. you like this, don’t you.” Slim breathed, chuckling at Papyrus’ discomfort, “i can feel your magic racing. do you like my cock that much?”

No. He didn’t. He hated this.

But then why was his magic responding to it?

Papyrus felt tears come to his eyes. He wanted Slim to stop. He wanted to tell Slim to quit, that he didn’t want this. 

Papyrus’ breath was coming faster now, and he fought to hold back the moans as his magic and body betrayed him. Slim’s breathing also became uneven and ragged, and at last his thrusting faltered. Just as the train lurched, it’s brakes squealing as it approached the next station, Slim gave a long, low groan as and came, tensing for a few long moments and then relaxing against Papyrus as the car jerked to a halt.

“hmmm… that was fun.” Slim murmured to Papyrus as he stood there, trembling and trying not to cry. “see you around, Papyrus.”

And just like that he was gone, leaving Papyrus frightened and alone in the milling crowd.


	10. Day 10 - Fucking Machine - Kustard (UT!Sans x UF!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the minimal edits. I spent the second half of writing this fighting with the y key on my keyboard (it quit working, I'm having to use the on screen keyboard to input the letter in question) and I am SO DONE right now.

Red eyed the strange machine sitting on their bed dubiously. It sat there, strangely intimidating, the half cylinder looking like some kind of strange saddle. At the top of the curve of the seat was an attachment. It was appropriately phallic, a silicone-covered rod standing rigidly at attention with a ridged strip in front of it, made of the same stuff. Red imagined it must pull off in one piece for easy cleaning.

Red wondered again why he let Sans talk him into this.

“what the fuck am I supposed to do again?” he asked, his sharp teeth pulling down in a small frown. 

“here, Red, you just bring your leg over it like this. I’ve alread lubed it up for you” Sans explained, helping Red mount the human sex toy.

Red did as Sans directed until he was straddling the thing, positioning himself so that he was effectively kneeling on the bed over it. He was unclothed, and had summoned his ecto-magic, which coated his bones with pseudo flesh from his bottom-most ribs to just above his knees. It glowed faintly in the dim light, his bones just visible as solid shadows just beneath. Sans had said it would be more effective that way, and had even made a special request. He had Red summon both of his parts, cock and pussy, for this experience. He was still supporting himself, motionless, his half-erect dick and exposed mound hovering just above the silicone attachment.

“what now?” Red asked, his voice rough and impatient.

Sans chuckled.

“well you gotta sit down first. wouldn’t want you to get shafted out of the full experience after all” he said.

Red smirked at the pun, relaxing a bit at the familiarity of it.

“okay.”

Slowly, red lowered himself onto the lubed shaft of the machine. Sans had done his job well, and it slipped between the lips of his pussy, sliding into his magic with little resistance. It wasn’t particularly long or girthy, and Red merely sat there, unimpressed, allowing his magic to adjust around it. He noticed that the position was relatively comfortable now that he was fully seated, and that his clit was pressing lightly against the ridged part of the silicone.

“how are you feeling?” Sans asked

“like a silly ass.” Red grumbled, grimacing, “i don’t see how the fuck this thing is a big deal. how much did you say it was?”

Sans told him.

“TWELVE HUNDRED FUCKING DOLLARS FOR AN OVERGROWN VIBRATOR DILDO!?!?” Red roared, astonished at the price.

“chill, Red. this one’s a loaner, and i made sure to thoroughly clean it, too.” Sans reassured him, patting Red’s leg. He looked Red over carefully, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Do you need anything to hold onto?”

“hell, no.” Red said, perfectly convinced this machine couldn’t be all that impressive.

“okay, let’s get started then” Sans said, picking up a control box and examining the two dials. “it’s probably a good thing we’re the only ones home, this thing gets loud.”

Sans switched the machine on, turning the first dial.

“hrrng.” Red grunted, slumping and catching himself with his hands on the machine in front of him as the machine started to buzz. The sound of the motor was low and rumbling, the vibrations running straight up into the attachment Red was sitting on, a shock of pleasure shooting from his clit through the core of his magic. His cock twitched and stiffened in response to the sudden pleasure, precum beginning to bead at the tip.

“heh. reacting already?” Sans asked, smirking at Red

Red straightened in his seat, though the vibrations against his folds made him feel weak. He fought to keep from moaning, trying to preserve some of his pride.

“hell no, why would you think this would get to meeEEEEEE—AAAH!” Red curled in on himself as Sans turned up the vibration mid sentence. Oh FUCK that felt so good. He could feel the ridges buzzing against his sensitive magic, his passage slicking up around the shaft inside him, which also vibrated with the rest of the machine, “Sans you fu-UH-cking che-AH-t…” 

His whole body felt warm now, magic flushing his bones and joint, sweat sliding down his exposed bones. Unable to help himself, he began rocking into the machine, seeking more friction and pleasure, moaning without shame.

“holy hell, Red, you look fucking hot.” Sans murmured in awe “that’s really getting you worked up. let’s try one more thing.”

Sans fiddled with the other dial on the remote and Red nearly choked as the shaft him began to move in a rotating motion, pressing against the walls of his magic as it moved around and around. The vibrating, rubbing sensation drove him wild and his spine arched, Sans barely catching and steadying him before he could fall off the machine. Red clung to sans, his fists balled up in Sans’ t-shirt, surrounded by other’s warmth and the familar sweet scent of ketchup and grease. Burying his face in Sans’ neck, he whimpered and moaned as his hips continued to press against the buzzing machine in a steady rhythm, chasing his pleasure. He felt breathless, his body hot, his magic tight with ecstasy and the need to find his climax. His cock was achingly hard and weeping precum freely, dribbling down the sides of his shaft.

“fuck… Sans… So good… Mmmnaaah~ Please… Sans…” 

“there you go. you’re doing great. you look so good wrecked like this. i love the noises you’re making” Sans encouraged his lover, holding him close with one arm, the remote for the machine set aside for now. “here, let me help you.”

Reaching down, Sans wrapped his hand around Red’s erection, pumping it in time to his rocking hips, slicking the shaft further with his pre, the wet sound filling the space between them as Red panted and whined. 

Red came hard, giving a shout as the pleasure of release crashed over him. He clung to Sans for dear life, calling his name and babbling incoherently as his body shook and trembled with the force of his climax. He could feel his fluid gush between his legs as his walls clamped down on the still rotating shaft within him, more liquid magic spurting from his cock onto Sans’ shirt front.

Sans quickly found the remote and shut the machine off. Red slumped forward, going limp against sans as he drifted through the euphoria of his high. Slowly, his panting breaths slowed and evened out as Sans rubbed soothing circles into the ribs of his back. 

“holy fuck.” Red finally managed, his voice hoarse.

“heh, yeah, it’s quite something isn’t it?” Sans agreed.

Red blinked. 

“you fuck, you tried it already, didn’t you!” He accused.

“well, i couldn’t exactly put you on it without testing to make sure it was safe.” Sans explained with a sly smile. “anyways, lets go and get you cleaned up, hm?”

“fine.” Red grumbled, unable to fight for now. However, as Sans helped him off of the machine and toward the bathroom, Red made a mental note.

Next time it was Sans’ turn.


	11. Day 11 - Gags - SpicyHoney (US!Papyrus x UF!Papyrus)

“hmmm…” Stretch hummed, testing the bindings on Edge before sitting back to admire his work. “that’s not too tight, is it?”

“OF COURSE NOT. I CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU CAN GIVE ME ASH TRASH.” Edge snapped. 

It was amazing how Edge tried to keep some control, despite being restrained. He lay, naked, on his front with leather cuffs on his ankles attached to a spreader bar to keep his legs apart. Two more cuffs were around his wrists, which were attached in turn to outside of the ankle cuffs, keeping him in an awkward doggy style position. It was incredibly humiliating, and yet the rougher skeleton still managed to find the dignity to behave waspishly. Stretch chuckled. Edge always was an entertaining fuck, snappish and rude throughout their encounters with one another.

Well he definitely had a surprise for his counterpart today.

“i think we’re missing one last touch.” Stretch mused

He retrieved what he needed from where it lay next to him. Leaning forward he pressed himself into Edge’s back, deliberately ghosting his breath across his counterpart’s neck, and was rewarded by feeling the body under him shiver. He reached forward his hands looping around each side of Edge’s head.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU UP TO No—MMF!” Catching the unexpected movement out of the corner of his eye, Edge had started to complain, but Stretch moved quickly, neatly popping the ball gag between the other skeleton’s teeth mid-squawk before securing the strap around the back of Edge’s head.

“there. that’s perfect.” Stretch smiled down at Edge, who had turned his head to glare at him, pure spite flashing in his red eye lights.

“MMMN RRRGH NREHH MURF MNR” Edge continued to berate Stretch through the large rubber gag in his mouth. 

“dude. you really need to learn some chill.” Stretch said, straitening up, running his fingertips along the ribs and spine of Edge’s back as he backed away. When he reached his counterpart’s coccyx he used more pressure, scraping his blunt phalanges along t he sensitive bone there. 

“HNNG!” Edge gave a gasping choke, his eyes going wide in surprise, a flush blooming across his cheekbones.

“heh, there we go.” Stretch murmured, continuing to play with the little curve of bone. The muffled noises Edge was making behind the ball gag was incredibly hot, and Stretch could already feel his magic starting to coalesce, making his pants feel tight. “don’t worry, i’ll take good care of you, Edgy.”

He continued to tease Edge, trailing his fingers across his bones, making sure to pay special attention to his spine and pelvis, using light touches alternating with more firm rubs or strokes to work the other skeleton up. All the while, edge squirmed and uttered the most lovely series of muffled groans and whimpers, interspersed with halfhearted attempts to be surly by growling or grunting angrily at Stretch.

Edge’s magic didn’t take much time to form, and it wasn’t long before Stretch was staring at Edge’s spread entrance, his erect cock hanging below it. 

“well, well Edge, your magic seems to have made something really nice for me back here.” Stretch admired the puckered hole, licking his teeth. “Makes me wanna have a taste.”

Leaning forward, Stretch used his hands to spread Edge to him wider and rand his orange tongue across Edges magic. Edge jerked and responded with a muted gasp, making another series of incoherent noises as Stretch lapped at his entrance, making it slick with his magic. Withdrawing a bit, he used one of his fingers to press into it, slowly breaching Edge’s magic with the help of the additional lubrication. 

Edge was squirming in earnest now, his frame shuddering and rattling as stretch pumped first one, then two, then three fingers in and out of the other skeleton. Stretch watched his fingers move in and out of the puckered magic, fascinated by the way it seemed to suck them in, feeling the way the tight passage fluttered around them. 

At last he decided he couldn’t wait any more. He removed his fingers from Edge’s magic and worked his belt open, quickly removing his pants. His erect cock bobbed free, orange and glowing. 

“do you think you’re ready Edge?” Stretch asked, stroking himself to make his hard magic slick with pre. Despite his eagerness, he waited patiently for Edge’s response, watching his shoulders heaving with his heavy breathing. 

After a few moments, Edge looked back over his shoulder. His cheekbones were streaked with tears, his face was flushed and drool had seeped out from around the gag and was dripping down his chin, yet he still gave Stretch a look of defiant challenge that told him all he needed to know.

“fuck, you’re beautiful when you’re wrecked.” Stretch breathed, gazing at Edge with a kind of awed reverence. “it’s gonna feel so good to fuck you into the bed.” 

Positioning himself behind his partner, Stretch lined himself up, rubbing the head of his cock along Edge’s relaxed entrance. Then, with deliberate slowness, he eased himself forward, pressing his cock into the hot, tight magic with a languid groan. He could hear Edge keen below him as he was stretched around the thick orange shaft of Stretch’s magic, and the sound made his magic throb.

Once he was fully seated, he took a moment to appreciate the feel of Edge around him, the sound of his panting, grunting breaths around the gag and the shuddering pleasure that was wracking his body. 

Stretch couldn’t wait to wreck Edge completely. He had all night, after all.


	12. Day 12 - Handjob - Classic Fontcest (UT!Papyrus x UT!Sans)

This was awkward.

Sans shifted uncomfortably on the couch where he was snuggled in next to Papyrus. There was nothing unusual about their Friday night ritual. Pop some corn, make some cocoa and wrap up in a big blanket on the couch to veg out with some movies.

Nothing unusual, except for the raging hard-on in Sans’ pants.

He really shouldn’t have taken that nap right before their movie night, but he was just so TIRED. So he had laid down and dozed right off, landing himself right in the middle of one of the best erotic dreams of his life, starring none other than his brother, the Great Papyrus himself. Then, to add the cherry on top of the shit sundae, Papyrus had woken him up RIGHT before he could finish it.

So here he was, hot, bothered, and pressed flush against the very source of his frustrating conundrum. He could feel the pleasant warmth radiating from Papyrus’ bones and smell the comforting scent of Italian spices and clean, new snow. However, each time he tried to clean up his thoughts all he could picture was the ghost-sensations of that body moving against his own and the sounds coming from his baby brothers mouth as he…

Okay, that was definitely enough of that. 

He spared a nervous glance up at Papyrus, who was staring intently at the screen as he popped another handful of popcorn into his mouth. It wasn’t like they didn’t know their feelings about each other or anything. Hell, they had even had some really good sex.

However Sans was still really uncomfortable with approaching Papyrus about something like this.

What was he supposed to do? Smile roguishly at his brother and say “hey, Pap, i have a raging boner because i had a hot as fuck dream where i got to wreck you beyond all reason. help a guy out?”

So he had kept quiet and hoped silently that the problem would go away on it’s own. 

Count on Papyrus to make that all but impossible. 

The entire night, it seemed like his brother had been intent on doing everything he could to keep Sans from cooling down. He hadn’t gotten any time to ‘take care of himself’ after being woke up. Then, as they were preparing for the movie, it felt like Papyrus was taking every chance he could to touch his brother, accidentally bumping him with his butt while bent over to get bowls from a bottom cabinet, brushing against him as he passed. Once, in an attempt to reach the container of popcorn kernals, he reached right over Sans’ head where he stood at the counter, stretching up on tip toes and pressing his front into Sans’ back.

By the time they made it to the couch, Sans felt like he might explode.

He shifted again, his hand drifting down to brush lightly over the aching bulge in his shorts. This made him shudder and he almost choked on a breathy moan that tried to escape him.

He jumped hard as Papyrus gave a frustrated sigh next to him.

“BROTHER, YOU HAVE NOT SIT STILL THROUGH THE ENTIRE MOVIE. USUALLY YOU HAVE THE OPPOSITE PROBLEM. ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?” He said, looking at Sans with a mixture of exasperation and concern.

“oh, ah, sorry, Pap. i guess the tension in the movie is too much for me.” Sans said, trying to pass off his fidgeting as something normal.

“SANS, WE’RE WATCHING ‘MY TINY FILLY AND THE SEARCH FOR THE BRIDLE OF LOVE’. WHILE IT IS A VERY GOOD MOVIE IT IS NOT WHAT I WOULD CALL TENSE.”

“ah.” Sans said lamely. He wished he could come up with an excuse but all he could think of was how much he needed to get off “is that what we were watching?”

“SEE YOU AREN’T EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!” Papyrus said, giving sans a stern look “FINE, THEN, YOU GIVE ME NO CHOICE.”

Before Sans could protest, Papyrus had grabbed him under the arms and dragged him into his lap, wrapping the blanket neatly around the two of them. Sans froze. Oh stars, this was NOT where he needed to be. Papyrus’ warmth was surrounding him fully now, his arms wrapped around Sans under their shared blanket in a light hug, his chin resting lightly on the top of Sans’ skull. Sans felt his cock twitch and groaned inwardly.

“Pap, i…”

“THERE, BROTHER!” Papyrus chirped triumphantly “NOW I WILL BE ABLE TO TELL IF YOU ARE NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO THE MOVIE. ARE YOU COMFORTABLE?”

Sans considered protesting, he could easily say that he was more comfortable the way they were before or make an excuse to go to the bathroom or any of a HUNDRED other things. However, Papyrus sounded so happy, and Sans could almost never deny his brother when he really wanted something.

“yeah, bro, you’re the best.”

Sans tried to concentrate as the movie continued, but he just couldn’t pull his wits together enough to get over how close he was to Papyrus. He tried to force himself to stop fidgeting but it was a losing battle. The only way he could force himself to be still was to go completely rigid, and even that made his bones tremble. That would be even worse than the fidgeting.

Then Papyrus’ hands started to move, brushing lightly against the outside of Sans’ femurs absently as he continued to watch the movie. Sans felt his body heat up and his soul skipped a few beats in panic.

If there was a hell he was in it now.

He really should tell Papyrus. His brother wasn’t a baby bones and could handle it. That would get them both out of this situation and (after a quick trip to the bathroom) back to a comfortable night of watching movies. Yet somehow he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Sans felt his face burn in shame.

Papyrus’ hands continued to wander, trailing lightly along the sensitive bone of his legs, this touches feather light. Sans breathing grew faster as he tried hard not to focus on how they were working him up even worse, his mind spinning as he tried to figure out what he should do next.

“ah!”

They both froze, the movie playing on in the quiet room, radiating it’s pale light into the darkness and throwing both of them into a shadowy relief. One of Papyrus’ hands had finally found its way to just up under the lower edge of Sans’ sleep shorts on the inside of his femur and the gasping cry had left Sans before he could help it.

Welp, the game was up. Sans clenched his eyes shut, waiting for Papyrus’ anger, for recrimination. Maybe his brother would even refuse to spend time with him anymore, since he couldn’t even control himself.

“i-i’m sorry, Papyrus, i—” Sans began to stammer, completely mortified. The sensation of Papyrus’ thumb running under the waistband of his sleep shorts cut his sentence short. “Pap… what?”

“BE QUIET AND WATCH THE MOVIE.” Papyrus murmured.

Sans, dumb with surprise, nodded and turned his gaze back to the screen in front of them, his thoughts most definitely NOT on the movie. It wasn’t long before Papyrus had the front of his shorts pulled down, freeing Sans’ erection. Sans thought he might sigh with relief. His clothing had been so tight around his magic. But what the hell was Papyrus up to?

He got his answer as a moment later he felt his brother’s long, warm phanlanges wrap around his cock, giving it a gentle squeeze. Sans gasped again, tears nearly coming to his eyes. Fuck that felt so good. 

“QUIET, SANS.” Papyrus admonished again.

They sat there, wrapped up, watching the movie as Papyrus jerked Sans off under the blanket. Sans tried his hardest to remain silent, his hand emerging from beneath the blanket to stifle his own moans, his bones shuddering with pleasure as his brother stroked him… up and down, slowly, lanuidly, passing his finger over the head of Sans’ magic in order to smear the precum down his shaft. The room filled with the sounds of the movie, accompanied by Sans’ hoarse panting and the slick sounds of Papyrus’ hand sliding over his dick. 

Sans chanced another look up at his brother. Papyrus was still staring resolutely ahead at the TV screen, but Sans could tell by the vacant look in his eyes and the soft orange blush on his cheekbones that he wasn’t really paying attention to the movie either. 

Papyrus gave another squeeze at the base of Sans’ cock, causing him to hunch over, whimpering. The ecstasy running through his bones was coming to a peak now, his magic growing tight in his ribs as he neared his climax.

“HMMM… BROTHER, YOU REALLY NEED TO LEARN TO TELL ME WHEN YOU ARE FEELING UNWELL LIKE THIS.” Papyrus hummed in Sans’ ear, leaning over him now and pressing close. “YOU THINK I DID NOT NOTICE THE GLOW IN YOUR SHORTS WHEN I WOKE YOU? I HAVE BEE WAITING FOR YOU TO ASK ME TO HELP YOU, BUT IT SEEMS YOU ARE STUBBORN EVEN IN THIS.”

Sans could only give a low groan in response. He was close… so close…

“I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW MUCH IT HURT THAT YOU WOULDN’T TRUST ME TO HELP YOU. SO I FIGURED I’D TEASE YOU A BIT AND FORCE YOU TO ASK, BUT EVEN THAT DIDN’T WORK.” Papyrus sighed, and increased the rhythm of his strokes. Sans could no longer stifle his sobbing moans. “BUT IN THE END I CANNOT LEAVE YOU LIKE THIS, DEAR BROTHER, AND YOU DO MAKE THE MOST LOVELY NOISES WHEN YOU’RE SQUIRMING LIKE THIS IN MY LAP. CAN YOU COME FOR ME? GO AHEAD, I KNOW YOU’RE CLOSE.”

With a final cry, Sans came, his magic bursting within him with a heavenly release that filled his vision with white and made him arch back into his brother in ecstasy. Papyrus continued to pump him throughout, riding him through his climax until he went limp in Papyrus’ arms.

“holy shit, pap.” Sans mumbled groggily as he started to come down from his high, his bones feeling heavy and lethargic. “that felt great.”

“YES, SANS, OF COURSE IT DID. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL.” Papyrus said, primly wiping his hand off on Sans’ pants. The inside of the blanket was probably a mess, but neither of them showed any sign of getting up right away. “NOW, IF YOU WILL LET ME WATCH THE REST OF THIS MOVIE IN PEACE, I MIGHT BE CONVINCED TO GIVE YOU A SPECIAL ‘REWARD’ LATER WHEN WE GO TO BED.”

“sure thing, bro.” Sans chuckled, sighing as he settled back comfortably into his brother’s sturdy frame to watch the movie. He didn’t think he could move right now if he wanted to.

And anyways, he was VERY curious by what Papyrus meant when he promised a “surprise”.


	13. Day 13 - Titfucking - Soriel (UT!Sans x UT!Toriel)

“hey Tori, i’d, uh, like to try something.” Sans murmured, his cheekbones flushing.

His eyes wandered over her naked body, admiring the way she seemed to shine in the glow of his summoned magic, her soft white fur gleaming. His gaze lingered on her breasts, full and generous, large pink nipples erect with her arousal. When he looked up at her face, flashing emerald eyes stared back at him with amusement and kindness. 

“What is it, Sans?” She asked, caressing the side of his face with one large paw. “You know you can ask me for anything. I won’t judge.”

“i’d like to try… uh…” Too nervous to complete his sentence, he glanced down at himself, the glowing bulge under his shorts very apparent. “with your, ah, breasts?”

Toriel’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as she pieced it together. Sans watched her nervously, his soul fluttering anxiously in his chest. Would she think he was weird, or worse…

Toriel’s warm, rich laughter filled the room, and it was Sans’ turn for surprise, then embarrassment, his blush growing darker.

“No no, Sans, I’m sorry. I did not mean to laugh at your suggestion.” Realizing her mistake, Toriel laughter subsided into fond chuckles. “I merely find you terribly adorable when you are flustered like that. Of course we can do that, Sans. What do you need me to do?”

“uh… do you think you could, ah, lean back for me?” He asked, his voice even quieter than usual.

Toriel did as she was asked, laying against the headboard of the bed and looking at Sans expectantly. Sans shed his shorts, freeing his erection. Toriel stared at it appreciatively, the reflection of Sans’ magic in her eyes dancing like blue flame. 

She licked her chops.

“Mmmm… is that a bone in your pocket there, Sans, or are you just happy to see me?” she said

Sans chuckled, the tension fading from his shoulders at the joke. 

“you always seem to know what to say, Tori.” he said.

“So which is it?” She answered playfully.

“heh. I would be fibulying if i didn’t say both.” He said, stroking himself, spreading the pre along the shaft of his magic.

“heehee, you are always such a charmer.” Toriel giggled.

Climbing up from where he was sitting, Sans positioned himself so that he was straddling Toriel’s middle. The goat monster was much larger than Sans was, and with her laying back against the bed he was just able to comfortably rest his legs on either side of her on the bed, his cock resting in the valley between her breasts. Between his thighs he could feel the strength of the muscle just underneath her fur, a reminder that despite her soft appearance, Toriel was absolutely not a monster to be trifled with. The realization always awed Sans in the best way, knowing that such a powerful, caring monster loved HIM of all people. 

She was truly amazing. 

“Um… Sans? It’s kinda embarrassing when you stare at me like that.” She said, her voice suddenly shy, a pale blush burning on her face.

“heh. sorry, Tori. you’re just so wonderful I can’t help myself.” He said, his tone dropping down, low and intimate. The tickle of her fur against his coccyx, and the warmth where his erection rested against her body was already driving him crazy.

Her gaze becoming sultry, she took a breast in each hand and pressed them together, enveloping the shaft of Sans’ cock, the head of it peeking out just above her plush flesh. Never once breaking eye contact with Sans, she dipped her head down and gave it a playful lick, drawing a low groan of desire from between his teeth.

“fuck, Tori, that’s hot as hell” he rasped

“Hmmm… You know what’s hot?” Toriel answered, giving her breasts a squeeze “Your hot cock between my breasts. I love the way your magic feels Sans. Now, shall we get started?”

“heh, sure thing Tori.” Sans said

He began to thrust, starting slow, working up a steady rhythm as his pre smeared along her fur, making it slick and easing his passage. She felt so good. her breasts warm and soft, and she continued to knead them with her hands, the pressure when she pressed them in on him only adding to his pleasure. 

She was making her own soft sounds of enjoyment, breathy moans and soft encouragement as he continued to fuck her breasts. The sight of her eyes hazed over in pleasure, the sight of her squeezing her breasts and playing with the nipples as he thrust into the now slick warmth of her made him feel hot all over, trembling with pleasure. 

It wasn’t long before he came close to his peak, his breathing becoming more labored as he leaned over her, propping himself with his hands on either side of her head against the headboard as he began to move his hips faster, more urgently. He looked down and through the haze of lust that clouded his senses he sas her beautiful green eyes gazing up at him, making his soul squeeze with love within him. 

He leaned down and claimed her mouth in a deep kiss, their tongues tangling against each other, small sparks of magic passing between them. The wet, warm, solid texture of hers was an exotic and delightful sensation against his as they explored, a large difference from his, which was conjured with magic.

Her body arched against his as they kissed and at last his pace began to falter. He keened loudly into their kiss and she swallowed the noise greedily as he climaxed, his body tensing and shuddering as he at last came to completion. 

They gasped as they parted, and Sans slumped slightly against her, still holding himself up against the headboard, waiting for the nerve-tingling euphoria of his high to subside. 

“holy shit, Tori, that was great. you’re really the breast.” he gasped at last. Focusing his eyes, he looked down at his partner. She also was panting, her eyes still hazed out with pleasure, the pristine white fur of her breasts painted with the blue of his magic. The sight of it made his softening cock twitch again with desire.

“Sans… Please…” She murmured, squirming beneath him.

Sliding himself down, and then off of her, he reached down to the mound between her legs, running a finger along the slick heat of her folds, feeling her body shudder with pleasure. 

“dont’ worry, Tori, i’ll definitely make sure to take care of you” Sans murmured.

The night wasn’t over yet.


	14. Day 14 - Role Reversal - Swapfellcest

When Papyrus woke up that morning, he never would have dreamed that he would find himself in this position.

Not that he minded in the slightest.

his soul fluttered in excitement as he stared at his brother, Sans. The smaller skeleton knelt before him, naked, hands bound behind his back. Large violet eyes glared up at him, snapping with indignation.

“stars, m’lo— no, Sans. do you know how adorable you look right now?” Slim purred, orange magic wafting up from one eye.

Sans made a few incoherent, angry noises around the ring gag in his mouth. A thin line of drool trickled down the corner of one mouth and down his chin.

“yeah. i know having that on sucks,” Slim answered, petting the top of Sans’ skull, running one finger over the scar that ran down across his brother’s left eye. It was a tender gesture, full of reverence. “but i’m not the one who tried to bite.”

Slim made a note to himself to buy Red a round at Muffet’s the next time he was over. After all, it was his dare that Sans couldn’t handle a week in Slim’s position that had started all this.

“THAT FUCKING UPSTART DOESN’T KNOW ANYTHING,” Sans had raged. “I’LL SHOW HIM. MUTT, FOR THE NEXT WEEK YOU ARE THE MASTER! I ORDER YOU NOT TO SHOW ME ANY SPECIAL CONSIDERATION!”

Slim had happily agreed.

Pulling a small remote out of his pocket, Slim pressed a button.

“AAAH~” Sans cried out as the vibrators strapped to his pelvis and coccyx buzzed into life. He began to fall forward but Papyrus gave a firm yank on the leash attached to the purple collar around his brother’s neck, steadying him. He watched Sans tremble and whimper with hungry eyes for a few moments, drinking in the image and saving it for later. 

He adjusted the small bullets to a low pulsing pattern before returning the control to his pocket. Then he leaned over and cupped his brother’s face in his hands, looking straight into his blown violet eye lights. 

“getting the chance to see you this way is a dream come true. you’re so vulnerable, completely at my mercy.” Papyrus hummed, licking his teeth “i wish i could see this side of you more often.”

Releasing Sans’ face, Papyrus stepped back and undid the belt of his pants. His magic had been burning in his bones for some time now and his cock had long since coalesced. It bobbed as it was released, a single bead of burnt orange magic spilling over from the tip and dribbling down the shaft.

Sans had enough presence of mind, through the pleasure of the vibrators, to glance nervously at the long, thick girth of the cock in front of his face.

“it’s okay, Sans. you can do this.” Papyrus murmured encouragement as he once more took his brother’s skull between his hands, lining the head of his dick up with the opening of the ring gag keeping Sans’ mouth open. 

He began gently, rolling his hips back and forth, sliding just the first couple inches of his cock in and out Sans’ mouth. Sans’ tongue and throat had already formed in response to his arousal, and the wet heat of his magic felt divine around Papyrus’ magic. It took all of his control not to roughly fuck his brother’s mouth. 

Sans was looking down his nose at the orange shaft sliding in and out of his mouth, a dazed expression on his face. His tongue slid along the underside of Papyrus’ magic, curling around the head as Papyrus withdrew before pressing in again, each time thrusting a little further. A mix of drool and orange precum was dripping steadily from Sans’ chin, pattering down onto the carpet.

“look at me, Sans.” Papyrus said sharply, and Sans’ eyes jerked to look up at him. Shit it was such a treat to see those eye lights, usually so commanding and arrogant, gone wide and hazy with bliss. “good boy. you’re doing so well. you really love sucking your master’s cock, don’t you?”

A low moan was Papyrus’ only answer, the vibration around his cock sending shudders of pleasure up his spine. Fuck Sans’ mouth felt so good. Papyrus could feel the inner tension of his arousal nearing it’s peak. 

“alright, bro, just a bit more” he murmured, his voice dropping to a low growl “i’m gonna… go a bit faster for a bit, just hang in there, okay?”

Papyrus began thrusting in earnest, driving his magic deep into Sans’ mouth. Sans grunted in surprise, instinctively swallowing as the head of Papyrus’ cock brushed the back of his throat. Papyrus gave a breathy moan at the squeeze of Sans’ throat around his magic.

“fuck… Sans… so good…” he panted as he thrust desperately, increasing his pace and force as he finally approached his peak. 

With a final, gutteral cry, Papyrus slammed his hips forward and climaxed, emptying himself into Sans’ mouth. The ecstasy of his orgasm was amazing, and he continued to rock his hips, riding his peak out against the hot wet magic of Sans’ tongue.

When Papyrus finally withdrew, he was surprised to find surprisingly little of his magic had made it onto the floor.

He blinked at Sans, who was slumped slightly forward and panting, a thin line of spit and cum trailing to the floor. 

“holy shit, did you drink it all?” he rasped.

Sans looked up, and Papyrus’ cock twitched again when he saw his brother’s eyes. 

The magic that formed his brother’s eye lights had formed into hearts. Sans gave a low, needy whine, looking at Papyrus with an adoration that Papyrus never knew he was capable of. 

This was going to be one HELL of a week.


	15. Day 15 - Lap Dance - UF!Soriel

Sans waited as he had been told to, seated on the simple metal chair that Toriel had set up for him in the middle of her living room. The space around him had been cleared, all the furniture moved to the edges of the room. His manner was nervous despite his slumped posture, his hands fidgeting inside his pockets.

She had called him over to her home unexpectedly, her only cryptic explanation being that she was planning a “surprise” for him. When he had arrived she had sat him down in the dimly lit room and had given him strict instructions not to move until she returned. While Sans was confident the former queen of Underfell wouldn’t do anything to harm him, she wasn’t known to be the most stable of individuals, either, despite her obvious charms.

It also didn’t help that his own past experiences had taught him that surprises were never a good thing. He made a sound of annoyance between his teeth. What the hell was Toriel up to?

The lights went out. 

Sans was immediately on alert, straightening in his seat, his crimson eye lights scanning the empty space around him, his magic buzzing in readiness.

There was an odd clicking noise in front of him, growing steadily closer before stopping a few feet in front of him. The silence seemed to stretch on for forever, nearly driving Sans mad with anxiety. 

Suddenly there was a flare of light as flames blossomed in midair at several points around the room, flickering and throwing a myriad dancing shadows all around him.

Around THEM.

Sans’ eyes widened. Toriel was standing directly in front of him with her back turned to him, unmoving. He had just enough time to process her scant clothing. She was wearing a skintight black leather bra top and revealing bottoms over her white fur, leaving her midriff and thighs bare, with matching leather high heel boots that came nearly up to the knee.

A steady beat. Music. It throbbed through the room, pulsing in time with Sans’ soul beat, the reverberations traveling up his legs from the floor. A sultry, dark song that filled Sans’ hearing in the same way Toriel filled his vision.

Her hips moved with the music, hypnotic, swaying back and forth as her hands ran up and down her body, gliding over curves and valleys, over ample hips and generous bust. Then a turn of the head and her smoldering ruby gaze met his, enticing him without words. Then she dipped, bending over till her hands touched her ankles, putting her perfect, round ass on full display, the leather hugging it tight and leaving nothing to the imagination.

Unable to help himself, Sans leaned forward, his tongue running across his sharpened teeth. His eye lights shrank into pinpricks, following intently as she gracefully straightened in a quick, fluid motion.

Beat. Step. Turn. His magic also kept time with the music, a low animalistic pulse that warmed his bones as he watched with hunger in his eyes.

Now facing him, she dropped to the floor, arching her back and spreading her knees, her spine curved sinuously as she undulated with the music, every inch of her fit and athletic despite her generous proportions. He ached to run his hands over those curves, to feel the softness of her breasts in his hand the fullness of her rump in his palm. 

She rose smoothly and approached him, her heels clicking in time with the music, her waist sashaying back and forth.

Click. Thump. Click. Thump.

She was in front of him now, the scent of her perfume wafting by as she continued to sway back and forth, looking down on him with teasing expression on her face. She worked her way lower, crouching and spreading her knees again, opening herself to him as she continued downward till she was level with him. His eyes traveled lower and he could see clearly the valley between her breasts, his eye lights bobbing left and right as they moved. 

Four long beats. He thought he heard a sultry giggle, and then Toriel was reaching out to him, gently curling a paw around the back of his skull and pulling him in closer. The smell of her perfume became stronger, now tinged with the odor of her fur and sweat. Oh stars, he wanted to bury his face in that sweet scent and lose himself in her.

Another four beats, and then she was pushing him away, her paws ghosting down his cheeks to his shoulders, then down his front, her body still moving with the music. He shuddered at the soft pressure as they traveled down the front of his jacket, then as she slid them along his femurs as she leaned away. Another beat and she was leaning in again, this time with her paws on the chair between his legs. His breathing and pulse quickened as her hands got nearer and nearer to the place where they joined, where a red glow was already starting to shine through his shorts.

Oh fuck, would she touch him? He yearned so badly for her to touch him.

She was gone again, withdrawing and standing in another liquid movement.

Beat. Step. Turn.

Then her ass was in his lap, Sans leaning away as she rolled and bobbed her hips to the music, rubbing and grinding back into him. He rested his hands on her hips as she moved, appreciating the soft warmth of her body and the strong surge of the muscles underneath. There was no way she hadn’t noticed his arousal, a heated bulge beneath the fabric of his shorts. He groaned low in his throat whenever she pressed back into it, an amazing friction that sent shocks of pleasure up and down his spine that seemed to synchronize with the music.

One last time she rose, moving with the rythm, still swaying her hips as she worked her way around the chair. Once she was behind him, she leaned in, her paws snaking over his shoulders and back down his front, lower and lower till they ghosted over the tent in his pants. A few beats more and her hot breath tickled against the side of his head and then the back of his neck as she pulled away, and he thought he could sense the presence of her soul behind him, beating in time with the music, with his own soul. 

With a swift movement that Sans wouldn’t have though her capable of, she swung one leg up and over his shoulder, her heeled boot landing with a loud click on the chair between his legs, matching the beat of the music. Her thigh pressed against his cheek, the fur there soft and tickly, and Sans imagined he could smell her arousal from just behind him.

The music ended as suddenly as it began, silence rushing back in to fill the gap left behind by the last note. All that remained was him and her, cast in shadow and the dim light emanating from her fire magic. All he could hear was the soft sound of her breathing heavily behind him

“So, Sans…” Toriel purred after catching her breath, kissing the back of his skull, “Did you like my little surprise?”

Hooking his arm around her leg (she still hadn’t moved it), he turned his head and pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, looking up at her with mischief in his eyes. He was rewarded when he felt her shiver against him, her gaze becoming slightly hazy as she looked down at him.

“hmmm…” He rumbled, breathing in her scent “it was fuckin’ amazing, Tori. so amazing, in fact, that you now have a COCKY bastard here with a bit of a HARD problem on his hands. the kind of problem that needs to be solved with a different kind of dancin’ if you get my meaning.” 

He leaned back into her and she bent lower to indulge him with a kiss. Their tongues curled around each other slowly, each taking their time to thoroughly taste the other. 

When they parted, Toriel licked her lips thoughtfully.

“I believe I can arrange something to help with that.” She said, her red eyes gleaming back at him.


	16. Day 16 - Pegging - Asgoriel (Asgore x Toriel)

Asgore gave a low groan as Toriel hooked and scissored her digits inside him. It still felt so strange to have her doing this to him, and he still felt nervous about it. It had taken a good deal of time and plenty of lube to get him to this point, finally relaxed enough for her to fit three of her fingers inside his puckered entrance.

“Are you still doing okay, Gorey?” She asked, her rich voice full of concern for her husband.

“Mnng… Yes, dear, I’m fine.” Asgore grunted.

Toriel had taken plenty of time to work him up before she had started prepping him, and his erection bobbed and wept between his legs as his body shivered with pleasure at her touch.

He surprised himself by giving a small whine when she removed her fingers from him. When had he begun to enjoy the unfamiliar stretch and friction? He wasn’t sure but he found himself wishing for more of it.

“Hmmm… I think you’re ready now.” Toriel purred, running her hands over the curve of his rump before patting it teasingly. “What do you think?”

A low rumble spilled from the back of Asgore’s throat as he looked back over his shoulder at his wife.

“Do not tease me Tori, please.” He said, trying to convey his lust and desire through his gaze.

She laughed, the sound filling the room with it’s comfort and warmth. Asgore’s soul fluttered. He had always loved the way her laugh made him feel. 

“All right, I am sorry.” She said, withdrawing a bit and retrieving their new toy from the bed next to her. 

There was a soft clinking sound as she put it on and adjusted the strap that attached the pink dildo to her body. She had assured him that it was not very large at all, but Asgore felt some of the nervousness return as he looked at it, unable to imagine how that would fit inside his body.

Toriel seemed to pick up on the subtle change in mood and her emerald eyes met his.

“We do not have to do this if you have changed your mind.” She said, caressing his behind with her gentle hand. “While I do want to try this, I also want you to enjoy it, Gorey.”

Asgore felt his soul overflow with affection for the monster he married. She was always so caring with him, full of a support and love Asgore wasn’t sure he could go without anymore. He knew he could trust her, and he wanted to do this for her.

“I am fine, my dearest.” He said, giving her a reassuring smile over his shoulder.

They continued to gaze at each other for some moments after that as Toriel tried to decide if that was enough for her to continue. Eventually she decided it was and gave Asgore a playful grin.

“Well then, I guess we should get started.” Toriel hummed.

After thoroughly lubing up the toy, she leaned forward, pressing the tip of it against his entrance. Asgore sucked in a breath, tensing as he anticipated what came next. 

Toriel paused.

“You have to relax, dear.” She soothed

She waited patiently while Asgore took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to relax. 

Then, slowly, she pressed in. 

Asgore groaned at the unfamiliar stretch, though thankfully, because Toriel had taken her time to prepare him, there wasn’t much in the way of pain outside of a slight burn that sent a shiver up his spine. 

“That’s right. You’re doing so well… just a bit more…” Toriel cooed, running her hand over his lower back and rump as she continued to sink into him. 

She paused again once she had the toy fully hilted, buried completely inside him. He panted, getting used to the intrusion slowly. It felt strange, but not in an entirely bad way. His cock twitched and his insides clenched reflexively around the toy.

“Are you okay? Ready to continue?” Toriel asked again.

Asgore nodded.

“Yes. I’m doing okay.” he affirmed.

Toriel withdrew, easing the toy out of him till only the tip was left inside, then canted her hips forward and pressed it back into him. She kept the pace slow, with long languid strokes as her husband became used to the strange sensations of the dildo in his passage.

As he continued to relax, a low, pleasurable warmth began to grow within him, spreading through his body from the friction of the toy stroking his insides. A breathy moan escaped him and he clutched the blanket in one paw.

“Mmmmm Tori… that… actually feels… ah… good…” He gasped.

“Good. I am glad to hear it.” Toriel replied, some of the tension disappearing from her own voice. “Here, let me adjust a bit…”

There was a subtle change to the position of her body as she changed the angel of her thrusting. This time, as the toy re-entered him, it brushed against something deep inside him that sent a shock of pleasure rocking through his body.

“HAH! FUCK!” He cried out, his front dipping down as he pressed his forehead into the mattress. Whatever that had been it had felt insanely good.

Toriel giggled.

“Found your sweet spot.” She said, her voice almost sing-song. She drove into him again, a bit rougher this time, and he felt the pleasure and warmth grow in him as that same place was rubbed over and over as she continued to fuck him. 

He groaned and panted into the bed, his hips rocking back into each thrust as his whole body trembled with the hot sparks of sensation that came with every thrust. His fur became damp with sweat as he writhed and squirmed against the bed linens. It was just so good… Oh STARS it was so good.

“Tori… more… harder, please.” He managed to growl. 

“As my king commands.” She said, increasing the pace and force of her motions, snapping her hips against his. He could feel the tips of her claws dig in through his fur where she gripped his hips. “You look so good, husband. Seeing you move under me like this is such a thrill. Can you try touching yourself for me?”

Obedient to his queen’s request, Asgore’s paw wandered haltingly downward, finally finding and gripping his own cock. He stroked himself rhythmically, making it slick with his pre and gradually building up a pace to match that of Toriel’s thrusts. 

The pressure built faster from there, the warm heat within him burning through him, making his whole body tingle and his entire focus narrow down to that one repeating rhythm of pleasure pounding into him. The coil wound tighter and tighter as he moaned and sobbed with ecstasy.

“Fuck… Tori… So good… Stars… Stars… more… Tori…”

At last the pleasure crested and burst, his body tensing and his spine arching inward as he keened against the blankets. He could feel his inner walls convulsively gripping the dildo inside him even as he released spurt upon spurt of cum onto the sheets below him. His thoughts blanked out as everything became in tune with the overwhelming pleasure that wracked his body.

Toriel slowed, but continued to thrust into him even through his orgasm, riding him through it and lengthening it as much as she could. After a few long moments he finally felt his body let go and he slumped, bonelessly, to the bed. 

He felt himself twitch around the toy as she gradually withdrew it. He could feel the lethargic tingling of his orgasm’s afterglow pulsing through him, keeping him in a dazed state of serenity as he tried to catch his breath.

It wasn’t long before he felt the familar form of his wife pressing against him. Her comforting scent surrounded him as she placed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. He shivered pleasantly from the contact.

“You did so well. I really enjoyed that.” She murmured, her gentle paws rubbing circles into his back. “It seems like you did to, am I wrong?”

Asgore made a few incoherent grumbles before managing to answer.

“It was wonderful, Tori… However, I don’t think I can…”

Her soft laughter cut him off.

“Do not worry yourself about that, my dear. I had plenty enough pleasure out of this. Lets get you cleaned up so we can go to bed.”

Asgore happily submitted.


	17. Day 17 - Massage - Classic Alphyne

“Holy shit, Alphys! What the hell happened to you?”

Alphys blinked at Undyne with tired eyes. The dark shadows underneath them made her normally full face look gaunt and pale. She swayed slightly on her feet before giving a small jerk and shaking her head.

“Whu-?” She muttered, her eyes finally focusing on her girlfriend. “N-nothing. I’m just a bit t-tired. There was a special project and Asgore has high expectations and…

Undyne narrowed her eyes at Alphys.

“When was the last time you slept?” She asked.

Unaware of the growing anger in her lover’s expression, Alphys’ eyes went hazy again with thought.

“Umm… Last… night? No, that’s not right… One… T-two days… maybe?” She muttered, counting on her claws before interrupting herself with a loud yawn.

“If you haven’t been to bed in over two days then why the HELL are you here and not sleeping?” Undyne asked, her voice beginning to rise in volume.

This got Alphys’ attention, and her eyes flicked nervously up to Undyne’s face before looking down at the floor. She shuffled her feet.

“Well, I p-promised you I’d look at your computer.” She explained.

“Alph. I would never want you to lose sleep just to help with my stupid computer, and if Asgore is giving you too much work I can talk—”

“N-NO! It’s fine!” Alphys yelped, flailing her hands in front of her “He actually d-did ask if it was too much and I already t-told him it wasn’t,” Undyne raised a skeptical eyebrow at this and Alphys barrelled on “It really isn’t! I just got super absorbed and before I knew it…” She trailed off sheepishly, still staring at the floor and fidgeting with her claws.

Undyne drew a hand down her face, sighing in frustration.

“We’ve talked about this before, Alphys. You already skip meals, you can’t keep missing sleep too!” She said.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll d-do better.” Alphys said meekly. She glanced up at Undyne through her eyelashes “Since I’m here I could still look at your computer?”

Undyne snorted. She could never stay mad at Alphys, no matter how many times she did this. As far as Undyne could tell, Alphys was truly apologetic about worrying her, but she also knew the timid scientist was one of the most quietly stubborn monsters in the entire Underground.

“Get in here, nerd.” She said, her voice gruff as she threw open the door, flashing Alphys a sharp smile.

The smaller monster immediately relaxed, giving her own tentative smile as she shuffled into the house.

“So where’s the p-patient?” Alphys quipped, her eyes scanning the room.

“Over there on the coffee table.” Undyne answered, heading toward the kitchen. “I’ll go get us some tea.”

Alphys opened her mouth for a moment as though she were going to protest, but then thought better of it, picking up the computer and sitting down with it on the couch.

Undyne knew perfectly well that Alphys preferred the syrupy fizzy drinks she kept in the fridge for her, but she also knew the stuff kept Alphys awake and she sure as hell wasn’t going to encourage that nonsense. She contemplated her problem as she waited for the water to boil. The moment Alphys got back to that lab of hers, Undyne couldn’t be sure she would get any rest whatsoever…

The teapot whistled just as the idea struck her. She knew just what to do, and it would give them some alone time together to boot! 

She hummed softly as she made the tea, steeping the echo flower mixture she got regularly from Asgore at just the right temperature for just the right amount of time before straining them out. The ritual by itself was incredibly calming and by the time she brought the cups out into the living area she was relaxed and jovial again.

She set Alphys’ cup next to her with an audible clink, and the lizard monster looked up at Undyne as though being pulled back from a long distance. 

“Oh… T-thank you.” She stammered, picking up the cup and taking a sip. Undyne was satisfied to see her breathe a sigh and close her eyes in pleasure at the taste.

“So, uh, how long do you think it’ll take to fix it?” Undyne asked.

“Oh, not long… it just needs cleaning and a b-bit of recalibration…”

“That’s good.” Undyne said, taking a sip of her own tea “Listen, Alph? I got a few things to do around the house…”

“S-sure.” Alphys said. Her attention was already back on the computer, and she waved Undyne off casually “I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

Time passed. When Undyne returned, she found Alphys sitting on the couch slumped forward, the laptop drooping in her lap, a soft snore slipping between her lips.

“Alphys?” She said

Alphys jerked awake, almost dropping the computer and catching it at the last moment.

“Oh, ah, SORRY… sorry… I was… j-just resting my eyes a bit and… oh dear.”

“How’s the computer?” Undyne asked as though nothing had happened.

“Oh, ah…” Alphys adjusted her glasses, which had slipped down her nose and stared at the laptop “It’s d-done… yes… it looks good.”

“Thank you.” Undyne said

Alphys closed the computer with a soft snap and set it on the table.

“I should p-probably get going. I’m not quite done with that n-new project and…” 

“Would you like to take a shower here?” Undyne asked

Alphys blinked at her.

“H-here?” she squeaked.

“Yes, here, you goob. Did you think I meant in the front yard?” 

“N-no, of course not, that would be s-silly” Alphys stuttered, giving a small giggle before smiling back at Undyne. “Sure, that would be nice.” 

She didn’t see the sly smile On Undyne’s face as she went into the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later she stumbled out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She blinked owlishly at the blurry world around her before somehow making it to Undyne’s room.

Undyne was waiting for her.

“Undyne, have you seen my c-clothes? And my glasses?” She asked.

“Yup. Got them right here.” She affirmed.

Alphys blinked at Undyne’s hazy form. 

“Can I have them back?”

“Nope. Come here, Alph.”

Alphys cautiously made her way across the room, squinting at her surroundings. Undyne was generally a good housekeeper but she had stepped on mor than her fair of objects when like this to be careful.

When she arrived at Undyne’s side, she gave a flustered squeak and turned a bright shade of red.

Undyne was topless, her shirt stripped off to expose her tight, lean body and small full breasts, the nipples almost the same bright red as her hair.

“Y-you’re naked!” She yelped

“So are you.” Undyne said, laughing, though Alphys could see a faint blush dusting her cheeks “C’mon, Alph, it’s not like we’ve never seen each other in the buff before.” 

“Y-yeah… but…”

“No buts!” Undyne said. Before Alphys could react she reached out and whipped the towel off of her in one swift motion. “Up on the bed.”

“Undyne, I would l-love to do this with you but I g-gotta go back to the lab and…” Alphys began to stutter, falling over her own words.

“Alphys, this won’t take long. C’mon. Get up here and lay on your front.”

“O-okay.” Alphys relented, climbing up onto the bed and doing as she was told.

She lay on the bed, staring fixedly ahead of her as she waited for whatever was next. She heard the sound of a tube being squeezed and the wet squelch of liquid being applied to something. Her blush grew hotter… What was Undyne doing? Did she get her hands on some new toy… was she going to use it on Alphys? On herself… On them both?

Her mind whirled with all the possibilities, going down all the dark, lurid passageways of her deepest fantasies. Oh stars if this kept up much longer she was going to get a nosebleed.

“Ready, Alphys?” Undyne asked, climbing up onto the bed next to her.

Alphys could only nod dumbly, too flustered to risk looking behind her to see what was going on.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Undyne’s warm hands on her back. They slid across her scaly skin, smearing something warm and thick across the scales…

An oil of some sort?

Her suspicions were confirmed when undyne spread it up and over her shoulders. A sharp sweet and spicy scent filled her nostrils… it smelled like a fruit from the human world… what was it? Oh, yes, apples… and a rich spice that accompanied it. The smell was incredibly soothing. 

Then Undyne began kneading her back, moving her hands in alternating large and small circles, working out the knots in Alphys’ tired muscles with her fingers.

Oh Stars that was nice.

Alphys gave a soft moan of pleasure as she relaxed into the touch. Undyne continued to massage her back, working methodically in all the right places, gently pulling her arm back and over her lower spine to work her fingers in under the scalpulae. Once she was done with her back, she moved on to her arms, then legs… rubbing, pressing, first warming and then gently manipulating the muscle into a relaxed state. fingers, palms, knuckles… she every part of her strong hands to make sure that Alphys was left in a daze of pleasant scents and sensations. 

“Okay, turn over” Undyne instructed.

Her body feeling pleasantly heavy and languid, she gracelessly flopped over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling with drooping eyelids. Undyne’s face appeared above hers.

“Doing good?” She asked with a smirk on her face.

“feelin’ wunnerful…” Alphys slurred sleepily.

Undyne leaned over and gave her a long, lingering kiss, Alphys willingly opening herself to let Undyne explore, savoring the taste of her lover and melting further into her presense.

Withdrawing, Undyne flashed Alphys another winning smile.

“Good. Gonna take care of the rest of you now.”

Then her hands. Those wonderful, warm, strong, gentle hands were on her again, moving over her shoulders and arms, then down to her breasts, massaging the oil in. Alphys’ whole body tingled from the contact, hovering in a low state of sleepy arousal that was simply divine.

She just… felt so good, like she could easily drift away on the soft waves of pleasure that flowed through her…

When the massage was done, Undyne looked up at Alphys and smiled. Just as planned, the small monster had fallen asleep, her soft snores rasping in the silent room. Carefully Undyne got off the bed and put everything away. She didn’t think that class in massage was going to do her any good, but now that she had used it on Alphys, she could think of plenty of ways to use this in the future when her lover was less wore out.

She ran her eyes over the naked prone form on the bed and licked her teeth. Fuck, Alphys was gorgeous… Soft and perfect in all the right places. Her hands flexed open and closed as she recalled how it had felt to touch her all over. It wasn’t nearly enough and she was kind of worked up herself after that, but it would have to wait. She washed up and then climbed into bed next to her small girlfriend, curling around her as she, too, fell asleep.


	18. Day 18 - Masturbation - Edgepuff (UF!Papyrus x UT!Papyrus)

“YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!?” Papyrus squeaked, his eyes wide.

“DON’T BE SO LOUD ABOUT IT!” Edge’s raspy voice snapped over the smart phone. “UNLESS YOU WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW.”

“I WOULD NOT DO SOMETHING SO… INDISCREET.” Papyrus said primly. “MY BROTHER IS AWAY TODAY.”

“EVEN BETTER.” Edge answered, and Papyrus could hear the smirk in his voice. “IT WOULD BE MOST EXPEDIENT THIS WAY SINCE WE CANNOT VISIT.”

Papyrus felt his face grow warm as he squirmed on his bed. He and Edge had been dating for some time now, and tried to spend every moment they could together. Trouble was that couldn’t be all the time and with their overflowing… energy not being able to see each other made things difficult at times.

“I’M NOT SURE.” He said.

“ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU’RE NOT UP FOR THE CHALLENGE?”

Papyrus sat up straighter.

“OF COURSE I’M UP FOR THE CHALLENGE! IT’S JUST… EMBARRASSING.” He said, his voice faltering on the last word.

“HELL, PAPYRUS, WE’VE FUCKED EACH OTHER BEFORE!” Edge’s voice was now full of exasperation.

Papyrus squeaked at the rude wording. 

“LANGUAGE!” he snapped back reflexively.

“TO HELL WITH YOUR LANGUAGE.” Edge bit back. “SO WILL YOU DO IT OR NOT?”

There was a long silence.

“OKAY.” Papyrus agreed. He was embarrassed, but the thought of what they were about to do was also quite thrilling if he had to admit it.

“GREAT. ONE SECOND, I’LL SET UP THE CONNECTION.” There was another pause and then Papyrus’ phone chirped at him. He pressed a button and Edge’s face appeared on the screen, his crimson eye lights squinting at the device in his hand. “HOW THE FUCK DO YOU…” 

“I CAN SEE YOU!” Papyrus said, delighted to see his boyfriend.

Edge’s eye ridges shot up in surprise before he quickly schooled his face into his normal impassive expression.

“NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE YOU CAN SEE ME! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! EVEN TECHNOLOGY HAS NO CHOICE BUT TO BOW TO MY WILL.”

“WELL YOU ARE ME. OF COURSE YOU’RE AMAZING.” Papyrus remarked.

Edge cheekbones flushed red.

“WHATEVER. LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD.” He said, purposefully giving his teeth a lascivious lick.

Carefully, Papyrus propped the phone up some distance in front of him. Removing his clothes, he climbed back onto the bed and sat facing the phone, trying his hardest not to fidget too much. He met Edge’s eyes on the phone screen. They stared back at him hungrily, as though he was trying to eat him up with his sight alone. It made Papyrus shiver in a not entirely unpleasant way.

“CAN YOU SEE ME OKAY?” Papyrus asked.

“YOU’RE FINE.” Came the abrupt answer.

“WHAT SHOULD I DO FIRST?” Papyrus asked, looking down at himself, then back up at Edge uncertainly.

“HAVEN’T YOU EVER TOUCHED YOURSELF BEFORE?” Edge asked. 

Papyrus nearly choked.

“H-HOW LEWD… O-OF COURSE I HAVE. I AM A NORMAL MONSTER, WITH NEEDS JUST LIKE ANY OTHER.”

The dark chuckle from the other end of the phone mad his face grow hotter.

“HMMM… WELL, GIVING YOU DIRECTIONS ISN’T BAD EITHER. START BY TOUCHING YOURSELF, STROKE YOUR RIBS AND YOUR SPINE.” 

Silently and hesitantly Papyrus complied, reaching up with one hand and down with the other, running his fingers over his bones. The touches were halting at first, but as the faint tickle turned into a tingling warmth, Papyrus’ fingers became more confident, more skilled. Having Edge watching him seemed to speed up the process, making his bones feel unbearably sensitive and warm. He could feel his magic buzzing in anticipation and felt regretful that Edge wasn’t there with him. Edge’s touch was way better than his own.

“WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT PAPYRUS?” Edge asked, a knowing grin on the other skeleton’s face.

“N-NOTHING. I AM MOST DEFINITELY NOT THINKING ABOUT YOU TOUCHING ME.” 

“OH? YOU’RE NOT? SO YOU’RE NOT IMAGINING ME RUNNING MY HANDS OVER EVERY PART OF YOU… STIRRING YOUR MAGIC WITH MY TOUCH… PUMPING YOUR SPINE?” 

He said this as Papyrus began doing just that, running his hand up and down the column of his spine. A needy whimper escaped from between his teeth as small bursts of pleasure ran through his body, making his soul feel tight in the best way.

“NOW MOVE YOUR HAND DOWN TO YOUR PELVIS… MAKE YOUR MAGIC FORM. I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU COME UP WITH FOR ME.”

Papyrus did as instructed grazing his fingers down his spine and along his coccyx. A burst of heat from the contact there made him gasp and he was faintly aware of the sound of a zipper being pulled down. He could still only see Edge’s face in the phone… still intently watching him, but the thought that he had pulled his own cock out made Papyrus feel giddy with lust.

He rubbed insistently over the junction in the front of his pubic bone and gave a low, needy moan as his magic finally coalesced. He withdrew his hand long enough to let it form, a thick, rigid length of magic leaking precum and a round rump with a small puckered entrance behind.

Papyrus panted, taking a small break from the stimulation. 

“HMMM. SO YOU FORMED A COCK FOR ME?” Edge purred, licking his teeth again. “ISN’T THAT LOVELY. IT LOOKS ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS. I DON’T REMEMBER TELLING YOU TO STOP.” 

Taking hold of the shaft of his magic, Papyrus began to stroke it, running his hand up and down it’s throbbing lenght. The friction felt so good, especially as it became slick with the pre dribbling from the head. He ran a finger over the head of the erect magic and gave another choked moan.

“THAT’S RIGHT.” Edge continued. Papyrus thought he could hear a similar wet sound to his own over the phone. Was Edge also touching himself as he watched Papyrus. The image sent a jolt of arousal to his pelvis, making his cock twitch in his hand. The last time he had summoned his cock… 

“YOU’D LIKE ME TO SUCK YOU OFF LIKE I DID LAST TIME, WOULDN’T YOU?” Edge asked. 

Oh stars damn his ability to see right through him.

“PAPYRUS, ANSWER ME.” Came the command.

“Y-YES… AH… YES I WOULD… LIKE THAT VERY MUCH.” Papyrus gasped out his answer.

“OF COURSE YOU WOULD. AND I WOULD MAKE SURE YOUR ADORABLE COCK GOT ALL THE ATTENTION IT DESERVED, I’D RUN MY TONGUE ALONG THE ENTIRE LENGTH, THEN i WOULD TAKE YOU IN MY MOUTH AND FULLY TASTE YOU… HAH… YOU’D TASTE SO GOOD… YOU’D LIKE THAT, WOULDN’T YOU CREAM PUFF?” Edge’s voice was also hesitant and gasping, and Papyrus was confident the other was also pleasuring himself as he watched. 

“MMMM… NGAAA… YE-EHSS…” Papyrus said, beginning to move his hand faster. He was feeling so hot, he was so close. He could feel his magic growing hotter and tighter within him, the pleasure spiralling upward to it’s peak.

“HHHAH… I’M CLOSE… FUCK PAPYRUS YOU LOOK SO GOOD… I WISH I COULD BE THERE TO FUCK YOU TILL YOU COULDN’T STAND ANYMORE… I’D… MMMMN… BURY MY COCK SO DEEP IN YOU YOU WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO SCREAM ANYTHING BUT MY NAME… THAT’S RIGHT… SAY MY NAME AS YOU COME PAPYRUS… SHOW ME YOU’RE MINE…”

Papyrus’ rhythm finally faltered, his hips jerking up once, twice, as he finally came, strings of orange-tinted cum spurting into the air. 

“AAAHH… EEEHHHDGE…”

He heard a series of grunts and curses from the other end of the phone as waves of pleasure washed through him, his bones rattling with the intense sensation of burst tension. His final cry died out in a whimper as he fell back onto the bed, drained and out of breath, but feeling the pleasant tingling heaviness that came after orgasm.

“THAT WAS… QUITE AMAZING…” Papyrus finally panted as the high started to wear off. 

“OF COURSE, ONLY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WOULD COME UP WITH SUCH A GOOD IDEA.” Came the arrogant response from the other end of the phone.

“NYEH HEH HEH. YOU ARE RIGHT, EDGE. YOU ARE ME AFTER ALL.”


	19. Day 19 - Olfactophilia - Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup still going, even though the end of October has come. lol.
> 
> Gonna finish this one way or the other.

It was laundry day.

Well to be accurate it was the day Sans cleaned the house from top to bottom, but it was doing the laundry that he liked the best. Papyrus, who knew that he would only be endlessly fussed at if he stayed, had left for the day to give Sans his space. It was Sans’ opportunity to indulge in what he considered his greatest vice. 

Once he had finished the rest of the house, he gathered the laundry together and loaded the first load into the washer, throwing his own clothes on top. Then, naked, he grabbed his brother’s dirty hoodie, which he had set aside, and took it up to his bedroom.

He and Papyrus had been in a relationship for some time, but Sans just couldn’t bring himself to tell his brother about this particular habit of his. 

When he entered his room he went straight to his bed without even bothering to close the door. Papyrus was going to be gone for some time yet and he was confident he wasn’t going to be disturbed. 

Hopping up onto his bed, Sans scooted back till he was resting against the headboard, a few pillows propped up behind him. The deep orange hoodie clutched to his chest was already warming against his bones. He buried his face in it, inhaling deeply. His soul fluttered at the heady scent of his brother, a mixture of cigarette smoke, the exotic, sweet tinge of honey and the clean smell of snow. He pressed the garment against his face, and under it all was the faint musk of his brother’s magic.

He remained like that for an unknown length of time, feeling the beat of his soul and the tingling warmth of his magic, which reacted enthusiastically to the smell of his brother’s sweatshirt. It was everything to him; comfort, familiarity, love and desire all embodied in one scent.

When he lifted his head he already felt the ache of loss. He shifted, spreading out the garment on his lap before threading his hands through it, lifting it over his head and letting it drop down over him with a soft rustle. The shirt engulfed him, and his head popped up out of the hoodie’s collar like a diver coming up for air. his fingertips didn’t even reach the cuffs of the shirt’s sleeves and he had to bunch them up to see his phalanges. 

His brother was so big compared to him. So strong, despite his lazy demeanor, and wearing his sweatshirt was like being surrounded by that strenghth. 

He trembled in anticipation as he felt his magic start to pool in his pelvis, the bright blue glow shining from under the thick, soft fabric. It was so warm, so good… Stars he loved the way his brother smelled…

And suddenly he felt the heaviness of his solidified magic settle into place, forming his ectobody. He whined as he rubbed his thighs together, already feeling the dampness of his mound in between them throbbing softly at him with need. The scent that filled his nostrils was intoxicating and thrilling. He could imagine his brother was there, close and warm, with his arms wrapped around him, kissing him long and deep, his hand trailing down his back to his spine, pulling him ever nearer.

A low moan escaped between his parted teeth, muffled by the burnt orange cloth of one sleeve, which he kept pressed to his face as his other hand wandered down and under the lower hem of the shirt, where it brushed, teasing over the slit his magic had formed. Sparks of pleasure prickled at his bones, making him shiver. 

“MMM… PAPY…” He said, his voice hoarse and needy. “YOU SMELL SO GOOD. I LOVE YOU, PAPY…”

He spread his legs and drew his knees up further, pressing in with his finger, dipping between his folds to stroke gently across his entrance and up to the nub of magic at the top. He was already wet, the slick quickly coating his fingers as he stroked himself, his body shuddering as his magic throbbed pleasantly up at him, encouraging him to continue. 

Completely lost now in his brother’s scent and the warm softness of the hoodie he was surrounded by, Sans finally breached himself, pumping his fingers in and out of himself, his passage fluttering around them. His hips canted up slightly, reflexively trying to get his phalanges deeper, and he hooked them, brushing against that special spot that made him keen into his brother’s shirt sleeve. 

The ecstasy was rising quickly making him feel hot, his magic racing and beginning to coil tightly in his middle. He squirmed and panted, trying in vain to muffle the sounds he was making against the cloth he was pressing to his face. The fabric was damp against his face where he was biting into it as he cried out.

“AH… PAH-PAHHPY… PLEASE… MORE… HAH… SO CLOSE…” He mewled

At last the tension crested and burst in waves, fluid gushing out around his hand as his walls clenched and released around his fingers. His mouth opened and his eyes clenched shut as pleasure wracked his body, making his bones rattle as his spine arched. Then he fell, limp against the pillows behind him, his breathing labored as he let the high of his orgasm wash through him, filling his soul with a pleasant, heavy contentment.

“holy shit.”

The words, breathed in a familiar voice made Sans jump, his soul clenching with fear. His eyes shot open to see Papyrus standing in the doorway, his mouth slightly agape and his cigarette dangling loosely between his teeth.

“OH MY STARS! PAPYRUS, THIS… I… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME!?” Sans squeaked, drawing his legs together beneath him and forcing the bottom edge of the hoodie down to cover his nakedness. He wasn’t sure why. Papyrus had seen him plenty of times without his clothing on, but the circumstances made him feel deeply ashamed of himself. He could feel the beginning of tears pricking at his eyes as he waited for his brother to show the inevitable anger and disgust.

“i, uh… ran out of smokes, so i came home to get some.” Papyrus’ flushed as his eyes slid to one side. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and stubbed it out against the bottom of his shoe before secreting it away somewhere in his current outfit. “all my, uh, stuff was moved around during your cleaning and i thought you might know where they were.” His eyes came back to Sans, raking over him, an unreadable glint in his eye lights. “what were you, ah, doing with my hoodie.”

“I’M SORRY PAPY… I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU AND I’M SORRY… AND…” Sans stammered, his voice cracking with unshed tears. 

“whoah, hey, Sans, hey…” Papyrus soothed, closing the door behind him and moving quickly to the bed by Sans’ side. He sat down and pulled Sans close in a hug. “chill, bro. you didn’t do anything wrong. it’s all right. breathe, bro, breathe…” 

Sans did as he was told, breathing deeply as Papyrus rubbed comforting circles into his back, murmuring at him with soft tones. The familiar presence of his brother’s warmth… his strong arms surrounding him calmed him. Combined with the lingering effects of his earlier climax, it made Sans melt against him with a low sigh.

“now, do you think you can tell me what’s up? i promise i won’t be mad. do you… do this every laundry day?” 

Sans could only nod against his brother’s chest.

“Sans, it’s not like we haven’t been together before… why… with my hoodie?”

“BECAUSE IT SMELLS GOOD.”

“you… like the smell?” 

Sans looked up at Papyrus, his heart overflowing with feeling. 

“IT’S BECAUSE YOU’RE SPECIAL!” Sans exclaimed, drawing the hoodie he still wore around himself. “IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD TO SMELL YOU.”

Sans’ face was burning now, but he didn’t look away for even a moment.

“hmmm… well, then…” Papyrus said, adopting a miscievious expression. “let me tell you a secret.”

He leaned down, and once more Sans was surrounded by his warmth and scent, stronger now that the source was so near. His soul thumped as Papyrus’ breath ghosted across the side of his skull.

“when i came in and saw that.” Papyrus breathed “i thought it was the hottest thing i’d ever seen.”

Sans squeaked.

“I… I…” Sans fumbled, but his words had left him, his head spinning with the thrill of having Papyrus say such a thing. 

Before he could collect himself, Papyrus gave him a gentle push, and he fell back with a soft fwump onto the bed. Then his brother was over him, his hands planted on either side of Sans’ head as he gazed down at him with naked hunger in his eyes.

“and after seeing that little show you put on for me, bro, i’m afraid i have quite an itch that needs to be scratched. think you can give me a hand? something tells me you wouldn’t mind being fucked silly in your big brother’s hoodie.”

Sans shivered with delight. 

He didn’t mind at all.


	20. Day 20 - Threesome - SansPapby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I lied. It's just gone too far past the end of October and I REALLY need to focus on my chapter fics. The reason I have this to post is I've actually been sitting on it for the past couple months... 
> 
> I have only myself to blame, between a slump in my writing motivation and a sudden spike in my interest in gaming I kinda fell off the back of the truck and never got back on again. X'D.
> 
> So this will be the last kinktober for this (last?) year. We'll have to see about next (this?) year, not sure if I'll participate or not. This was a fun ride while it lasted and I hope it'll prompt you to consider my other Undertail/Fontcest/Papby works. :3

Grillby stared hungrily at the glowing blue magic in front of his face. It stood at proud attention, girthy with a small bead of precum at the tip. The musky smell of Sans’ arousal made Grillby’s fire flare with desire. The flames that made up his face parted where his mouth was and a darker tongue of fire snaked out and ran across his lips. 

“heh. c’mon Grillbz, you aren’t gonna give me a HARD time here are ya?” Sans asked, his voice low and resonant, crossing the space between them and sending an electric shiver down Grillby’s spine. He placed a hand on the top of Grillby’s head, not using any pressure or force, just resting it there, but it was plenty enough to convey the normally reserved skeleton’s eagerness. 

Grillby looked up to meet Sans’ gaze. The smaller monster was blushing furiously, and the battle between his craving for what came next and embarrassment were visibly warring in his eyes.

Amused, Grillby stifled a chuckle. He had thought Papyrus would be the one who would act shy or offended about getting sucked off on his bar counter, but this side of Sans really was adorable. 

“I’m just appreciating the view, Sans.” Grillby said, his voice making a soft crackling and popping noise.

“yeah, the view is nice from up here too.” Sans raised his eyes to look at Grillby’s bare form, bent over slightly, the smooth plane of his back ending in the soft curve of his buttocks. “but it would kind of SUCK for me if you, uh, don’t…”

Grillby snorted.

“That was awful, Sans” he said, but complied, taking the base of Sans’ erection in his hands and stroking a few times before running his flickering tongue from base to tip. He did it slowly, savoring the spark and snap of their magics meeting, hearing Sans’ sharp intake of breath and his femurs shiver with pleasure. 

“ooh fuck.” Sans moaned, his phalanges closing slightly on Grillby’s head as he resisted to urge to just press the fire elemental’s face into his crotch. “don’t tease me, you ass.”

Without further hesitation Grillby opened his mouth and took Sans in, the length of blue magic sliding easily into the heat of his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around it and squeezed, the malleable flames of his magic swiftly obeying his will. Sans’ hips jerked slightly and he gave another choked cry. 

Grillby could feel his own arousal tingling through him and growing in response to Sans’ panting moans. It didn’t take him long to find his rhythm, his head bobbing between the smaller monster’s legs. His own cock was throbbing with need and he needed something to be done about it, badly. However, no matter how he longed for it, he didn’t touch himself, he had been instructed not to by the other.

“heh. yeah, you DEFINITELY look good like this, with my cock in your mouth. wouldn’t you agree bro?” Sans panted.

Releasing Sans’ member with a soft, wet pop, Grillby looked over his shoulder at the other monster in the room who, until now, had been content with watching them. Papyrus, who was palming his own aroused magic, stepped up behind Grillby, leaning in against him. Grillby could feel his bare ribs press into the flames of Grillby’s back as he ran his hands up the flame monster’ sides and then snaked them around and over his chest. He met Grillby’s mouth with his own, kissing him deeply, their tongues tangling and dancing together. Sans’ taste was still in his mouth, and the flavor of both brothers at once, combined with the press of Papyrus’ cock against his rear was euphoric, making his soul race in anticipation. Grillby groaned into the kiss, pressing back into Papyrus’ embrace.

With a teasing smile, withdrew slightly to get a better look at Grillby and then Sans, giving them one of his brightest grins. He ran his hand back down the fire elemental’s side as he spoke, his hand traveling further and further till he was cupping one fiery buttock in his hand. 

“NYEH HEH HEH. YES, BROTHER. THE SHOW YOU TWO HAVE PUT ON SO FAR HAS BEEN VERY GOOD. HOWEVER I THINK I AM TIRED OF STANDING ASIDE AND LETTING YOU TWO HAVE ALL THE FUN. AND ANYWAYS…” Papyrus’ hand dipped between the cleft of Grillby’s backside and he pressed one finger against the entrance there, dipping in shallowly. Grillby grunted as his hips shifted back, trying to urge Papyrus to breach him, but the taller monster was strong, the grip he had on Grillby with his other arm keeping him firmly in place. “I THINK GRILLBY, HERE SHOULD BE REWARDED FOR TREATING MY DEAR OLDER BROTHER SO WELL.”

“Yes, please.” Grillby rasped. His eyes closing as he relished the sensation of Papyrus’ teasing fingers against him. 

“hmmm… agreed bro. but he’s can’t ignore the job he started.” Sans hummed appreciatively. 

“AGREED. GRILLBY, PLEASE CONTINUE TAKING CARE OF MY BROTHER.” Papyrus said. 

“Yes, sir.”

Turning back toward Sans, Grillby gave the blue member a few more strokes. Opening his hand so that Sans’ cock rested against his palm, he ran his mouth along the shaft, alternating between using his lips and his tongue, sucking and licking up and down the erect magic as Sans cursed and gasped above him. 

“ho shit… where the hell did you learn… ah… hah… so good…” 

Grillby shuddered as he felt Papyrus kneel behind him, parting his buttocks. The sensation of the taller skeleton’s heated breath against his enterance almost made him jump, his soul leaping as he realized what Papyrus inteded. Almost trembling with the effort of staying focused, Grillby moved back up to the tip of Sans’s magic, laving his tongue over the head before taking just that small part of Sans into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. 

“fuck fuck fuck…” Sans’ hips hitched at the stimulation.

“YOU’RE DOING SUCH A GOOD JOB OF PLEASURING MY BROTHER, GRILLBY. HERE, LET ME MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD.”

As Grillby took all of Sans’ throbbing cock once more into his mouth, he felt the wet heat of Papyrus’ tongue run over his puckered hole, slicking it with magic before pressing the tip in. Grillby moaned loudly through the mouthful of Sans’ magic, and Sans answered him with his own moan as the vibrations of Grillby’s cry stimulated his hard magic further.

Papyrus’ tongue was deep inside Grillby now, the conjured magic heating up Grillby’s insides despite the fact that he was already made of fire. It felt amazing , his walls clenching around Papyrus as he felt the pre leaking from Sans dick sizzle against his own tongue. His thoughts were a blank of ecstasy, all of his focus and attention on sucking off his smaller lover while his larger one ate him out. He rocked slightly between them as he bobbed his head while trying to simultaneously cant his hips further back into Papyrus’ face. He wanted more, needed more.

Sans finally seemed to be reaching his peak, and Grillby felt the hands on top of his head begin to take more control, pressing him in as Sans’ hips bucked into his mouth. Grillby submitted, allowing Sans to fuck his mouth, concentrating on moving his tongue and swallowing around the cock inside him as Sans’ sounds became more desperate.

At last with one final cry, Sans’ hips stuttered and then stilled as he came, the hot release of liquid magic flooding Grillby’s mouth. He swallowed as best as he could, giving a wet, gurgling groan of pleasure as Sans withdrew from him, panting. 

“holy shit that was good. you did so well, Grillbz.” Sans said, letting Grillby’s head rest in his lap as the flame elemental panted and groaned. “hey, Pap. i think it’s about time you gave him the rest of his reward.” he called over Grillby’s shoulder.

A low whine escaped from Grillby’s throat as Papyrus withdrew, his skeletal hands rubbing gentle circles against his buttocks. Then something thick, long and hot was pressed into the crevice of his ass, sliding along it with easy strokes. Papyrus always had the most control out of all of them, and it drove Grillby crazy that the taller monster wasn’t fucking him senseless yet. 

Sans was still running his hand over Grillby’s head, his fingers weaving between the flames as though it were hair. He gazed at Grillby and Papyrus with eye lights hazy with affection and the high of his orgasm.

“you two look so fucking hot like this. i can’t wait to watch Pap fuck you, Grillby. he’s gonna make you feel so good.” 

“NYEH HEH HEH. THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER LEAVES A JOB HALF DONE.” Papyrus said, and then Grillby felt the hot nudge of Papyrus’ cock pressing into him with a drawn out, pleasurable stretch that made him feel gloriously full. “ARE YOU READY, GRILLBY?”

Grillby could only moan in response.


End file.
